Light in the Black Mist
by Tsukuyomi-chan
Summary: Black Mist is back with another evil plan, but this time, Kaito gets involved! Now Kaito has to help Yuma stop Black Mist from destroying the world.
1. Chapter 1: Issues

**Me: Hi there! This is my first fanfic**** s****o please don't hate it or anything like that. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal in any way. I use the original Japanese names rather than the 4Kids dub names. No offense to people who likes the names.  
**

**Astral: You just don't like them because of what they did to Yu-Gi-Oh GX and 5Ds.**

**Me: That is totally true. **

**Astral: This takes place after episode 49, but before episode 50, which is right after III's duel with Yuma.**

**Me: Exactly. So just to clarify to any 4kids watchers, don't read until you are done all episode 1-49 and beyond when they come out, Kite is actually Kaito, Hart is actually Haruto, Dark Mist is actually Black Mist, and a Number card is called a Numbers card.**

**Astral: And I am still me.**

**Me: Well of course you are. What other name could name could they give to an alien spirit thingy. **

**Astral: Thingy….**

**Me: Yeah, so as I was saying, I'm going to try and post more chapters as soon as possible. Don't steal any of my ideas or you'll hear it from me.**

**Astral: Thingy….**

**Me: Oh get over it.**

**Astral: (muttering) You called me a thingy.**

**Me: Now, on to the story.**

**Chapter 1: Issues**

**(Narrative POV)**

Kaito Tenjo stared out the window of the giant heart on top of Heartland Tower. He was sitting on the edge of his little brother, Haruto's bed, thinking more about the numbers. It had been a long day of hunting and he managed to get 4 more numbers, bringing it to a total of 26 numbers in his possession. Correction. 26 numbers in Mr. Heartland's possession. That bastard. Here he was, working his butt of and all that jerk did was sit in his tower, smile, and talk like everything was just dandy while other people did his bidding.

The Numbers Holders were becoming easier to find, but the work to get them was getting harder. The last Numbers that he had got was from a particularly nasty thug, who had a very colourful language on meeting him, and had punched him in the cheek before the duel started. He could still feel it tingling painfully, even though the Heartland Medics put on some sort of special healing lotion and said it would be gone by morning.

He checked the time. "11:34" He said to himself. "I'll rest until 8:00 tomorrow, then fly over the city and look for more Numbers.

He looked down at his little brother Haruto's face as he slept on his side, the blank white covers pulled halfway up his body. Kaito noticed how frail Haruto's body now is. How he used to be so lively and energetic, always smiling and ready to play with Kaito whenever he got back from wherever he was. How they had to run from the police in the pouring rain. How Haruto was forced away from him. How he wasn't strong enough to protect him. How he had found out from Mr. Heartland that Haruto now had a dangerous disease that was very serious and almost fatal. And how it could only be stopped somehow by collecting all 99 of the Numbers.

Then he thought about Astral and Yuma, how apparently the Numbers were Astral's memories. If so, then how would an alien's memories help with Haruto's condition. And what was that strange light that somehow fused Astral and Yuma together? Whenever he asked for more information on the Numbers from Mr. Heartland, all the "information" that he got was that he would get to know when the time is right. Jerk. He hated that jerk, but no one else knew how to help Haruto, so he had to stick with it.

Haruto shifted to his other side. "Brother." He moaned in is sleep softly in his sleep, his expression slightly scared.

"Shhh, it's alright." Kaito said gently to Haruto. "Your brother is right here. He'll always be here to protect you. It'll all be over soon." He stroked Haruto's back as he spoke.

Haruto's expression shifted to one more relaxed and calm. Kaito sighed in relief.

"Change of plans," Kaito said into his communicator as he got up from the bed, "I'm going to start hunting now. Run a check over the city to find more numbers."

"Confirmed!" said Orbital 7 on the other end.

"I'll worry about Astral when the time comes to it." Kaito thought as he started walking toward the elevator panel. He took one last glance at Haruto sleeping as light from the panel activated.

**Meanwhile (Somewhere else)**

It's dark, but then, it's always dark. At least it had been, ever since he had been tricked and lost to Astral. Now he was sealed in the darkest corner of the Emperor's Key. But soon that would change. Soon he would break free and have his revenge. That soon was now.

He had been patient, so very patient, waiting on and on for any little slip up that Astral might make. Anything that would help with his revenge. Now he had it. Astral had talked about someone with mysterious powers. Someone who was also collecting the numbers, someone who Astral was afraid of.

He chuckled to himself a bit. Astral. Be afraid of a mere human. The thought was hilarious to him.

He had chipped away part of the seals. Enough for him to escape out of. This was good. This was very good. He now had enough of everything to ensure that his revenge against Astral would definitely not fail.

"Just you wait Astral," Black Mist thought to himself, "I'm coming for you. And this time, I'm going to get exactly what I want. Let's commense phase 1 of my plan now."

**Me: Wow, I didn't think I'd ever get the first chapter done.**

**Astral: Why? Is it because you are always slacking off?**

**Me: I do not slack off that much!**

**Astral: This took you 2 weeks to finish typing.**

**Me: I've been busy!**

**Astral: With watching anime and reading.**

**Me: So?**

**Astral: You should really make a commitment to this.**

**Me: Yeah, okay, I'll try alright? I gotta work on chapter 2 now.**

**Astral: Review the chapter to let her know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Hectic Morning

**Me: Yay! I got my first review! Thank you Yin-Yang Yo-Yo for being my first ever reviewer and subscriber to my fanfic!**

**Astral: What is a fanfic S****―**

**Me: DON'T SAY MY ACTUAL NAME!**

**Astral: …. Why?**

**Me: Sorry, it's just I don't want anyone online to find out who I really am and start spamming me for no reason.**

**Astral: What is spamming.**

**Me: Well, it's basically where, ummmm, how do I explain this, ummm…. I know! When you review this page, please put an explanation on what spamming is to Astral so he can understand.**

**Astral: You still have not explained to me on what a fanfic is yet.**

**Me: Oh, uhhh, well, hmm, umm, I'll explain after this chapter okay.**

**Astral: What should I call you then?**

**Me: Just call me my pen name.**

**Astral: You mean Tsukuyomi-chan?**

**Me: Yeah**

**Astral: Why did you call yourself that?**

**Me: You know why, let's just get on with the chapter and I'll explain later. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Astral: What's a disclaimer?**

**Me: It's where you say you don't own something of someone else's or something like that.**

**Astral: So what do you not own?**

**Me: ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? IT'S WHAT THIS FANFIC IS ALL ABOUT!**

**Astral: You still have not explained what a fanfic is to me.**

**Me: ARGGGGHHHHH! Fine! I do not own Yugioh Zexal in anyway.**

**Astral: Oh, so that is what a disclaimer is.**

**Me: . . . . . Let's just get on with the story now. Let's see, Kari's actual name is Akari, and Yuma's Grandma's name is, well, Grandma.**

**Chapter 2: A Hectic Morning **

**(Yuma's POV)**

" I FORGOT THERE'S A HUGE DUEL FEST TODAY! I'M GOING TO BE LAAAAAAAAAAATE!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs, brushed my teeth, and got dressed at the same time. I nearly broke my toe somewhere halfway down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast near the kitchen, stuffed it in my mouth as I ditched my toothbrush in the sink, and managed to do it all while Astral kept trying to get my attention very annoyingly.

"Yuma"

"Now's not a good time!"

"Yuma!"

"Not now!" I yelled.

"Yuma!"

"Not now Astr―! Eeep!"

I turned around and looked at the living room area, where my sister, Akari, was standing with her hands on her hips and looking very, very angry. Well this is bad.

"Uhhh, Sis! Hi! I was just going out to the duel fest…." I said as I tried not to lose it from her gaze.

"Oh no you're not! You are going to the hospital to get information about this new guy around city." Akari said sternly, her gaze still going strong.

"Ahhh, but, today's the duel festival…." I tried.

"No buts! You are going to the Heartland Hospital and getting information on this new Numbers Hunter!"

That hit me hard. "Numbers Hunter? Who's that!" All thoughts about the duel festival were gone for now. This was shocking, sis knowing about the numbers and all.

"I don't know! That's why you're going to the Hospital! There are four new victims and they were all found lying down on the ground muttering something about a Numbers Hunter! Here! Take a look!"

Akari held up a C-Pad projecting a picture of 4 people on a hospital bench with their names underneath. They all looked different, but all seemed lifeless and very old.

"Hey, that guy looks like that thug who was always terrorizing the downtown alleyways." I said, recalling all the times he was on TV being called very dangerous by the news reporter lady. This guy had a lot of resemblance to him, but this guy's eyes were blank, and old. Very old.

"Well apparently it is him. Some of his cronies went to the police for help since for some reason one minute they were relaxing, and the next minute their boss was on the ground mumbling about the mysterious Numbers Hunter."

"Kaito isn't that mysterious" I mumbled.

"Huhhhhh! What was that!" Akari said, her voice rising. "Don't tell me you know something about all this! Spill it now!"

"Uhhh.. Nothing! I was just saying, that, umm, the bible isn't that mysterious! Yeah! That's what I said!"

"Well okay then, Mr. Bible lover," Akari said, clearly not believing my alibi. "In that case, do me a favour and check on those people in the hospital and GET ME MY SCOOP! NOW!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm going! I'm going!" I shouted, my ear partly busted as I started running to the door. "Right after the duel festival." I whispered.

"Yuma"

"Not now."

"I'm serious Yuma"

"I'm going to the duel festival! Bother me some other time!"

I put on my shoes and was running out the front yard when my grandma, who I call Grandma, looked up and asked me, "Oh, Yuma. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

I sighed. "Yes Grandma. I ate breakfast already."

"Was it a balanced breakfast?"

I paused. "Huh?"

Grandma stopped sweeping the lawn. "Did you eat a big, healthy breakfast?"

"Oh, well I ate a piece of toast?" I said, hoping that would be enough.

Grandma stepped towards me, her voice getting scary and her glare boring into my eyes. "Oh! Did my grandson think that just a piece of toast would be a balanced breakfast?"

I panicked. "No! No! Not at all! I'll go eat more food right now!" I ran back inside to the kitchen and threw every bit of food I could find onto the table. I sat down and started shoving food into my mouth as fast as I can.

"Yuma."

I groaned. "Seriously Astral. Later! The sooner I eat the sooner I can go to the Duel Fest." I stuffed more food in my mouth.

"THERE YOU ARE YUMA!"

I gulped down the omelette I was eating. "Sis! Hey! I was totally going to the hospital! But Grandma said I had to eat bre―"

"Look. I don't care about your excuses. JUST GET ME MY SCOOP!" Akari roared at me.

"Ahhh! I'm going I'm going!" I ran out the back door so Grandma wouldn't notice.

"Yuma. Are you really going to the hospital?" Astral asked while floating next to me.

"Hmm. Maybe later. Now it's finally time for the Duel Fest!" I jumped over a flight of stairs. "KATTOBINGU DAZE! ORE!"

"Yuma. About the important thing I needed to tell you."

"Yeah I have time. Just say it now."

"Yuma. Black Mist has escaped."

I tripped over my own feet and landed on my face. Ow. "Black Mist escaped!" I yelled as I looked up, a bruise now on my nose.

"He escaped last night."

I paused. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOMETHING THIS IMPORTANT EARLIER!"

**Me: Yeah, about the C-Pad thing. Well D-Pad stands for duelling pad, so I figure that C-Pad could stand for computer pad. Akari uses those a lot in the show.**

**Astral: Well of course. She is a news reporter after all.**

**Me: Well yeah. Originally this was going to be longer, but I decided to split the original chapter 2 into chapter 2 and chapter 3. Just to keep you on your toes.**

**Astral: If the readers have the same amount of patience as you, then you will soon be up to your armpits in tomatoes.**

**Me: Why?**

***tomato flys past my ear and splats on the wall***

**Me: Oh. That's why.**

**Astral: I would advise you to run now.**

**Me: Good idea. Bye!  
**

**Astral: (sighs) Review the chapter to tell us your thoughts. And remember to explain to me what spamming is. Now. TSUKUYOMI-CHAN! YOU HAVE STILL NOT EXPLAINED WHAT A FANFIC IS!**

**Me: (in the distance) I'LL EXPLAIN IT AT THE START OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Duel Festival Cut Short

**Me: I'm back! **

**Astral: I am here as well.**

**Me: Lets see. Tori Meadows is Kotori Mizuki, Bronk Stone is Tetsuo Takeda, ummm, I think that's it.**

**Astral: I would like to thank Yin-Yang Yo-Yo again for explaining what spamming is. **

**Me: Too bad you can't do it because you're not solid.**

**Astral: I am wondering if it is possible to spam someone in real life without using electronics.**

**Me: Ha! Good luck with that.**

**Astral: You still have to explain what a fanfic is.**

**Me: After the chapter! Also, thank you to Animecartoonlover36 for the review. Your stories are really good too.**

**Astral: Thank you for the review too, since it keeps her on track.**

**Me: I would work even if I didn't get reviews.**

**Astral: But you are more motivated and you want to work more when you get reviews.**

**Me: . . . So.**

**Astral: You also seem to focus on this particular story instead of starting all the other ones that you have ideas for.**

**Me: It's easier focusing on one at a time ya know.**

**Astral: The last chapter did not have much to do with the plot.**

**Me: I always wanted to write about how funny Yuma's morning is.**

**Astral: Shouldn't you be getting back to the story and plot?**

**Me: Oh right! On to the story!**

**Astral: Tsukuyomi-chan does not own Yugioh Zexal.**

**Me: Wow. You catch on fast about the disclaimers.**

**Astral: Of course. It is now recorded in my observations**

**Me: . . . Sure. Onto the story.**

**Chapter 3: Duel Festival Starts!**

**(Yuma POV)**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER!" I yelled at Astral.

Astral remained as calm as ever. "I tried to tell you all morning but you were busy."

"IF YOU TOLD ME IT WAS ABOUT BLACK MIST I WOULD HAVE LISTENED!"

"I had tried to tell you but as I already said, you were busy."

"Arghhhh! Okay. Calm down. When did he escape?" I said, trying to stay calm from the news.

"I do not know. It was some time last night, while you were asleep. He was not there in the morning when I went to check around the Key."

"Okay then. Well. What's the worst he could do on the loose." I tried to stay optimistic and not think about what happened last time.

"Oh and one more thing Yuma."

"Hmm, yeah, what?

"Should you not be going to the Duel Festival now?"

"Huh?" Then I remembered. "AHHHHHHHH! I'M LAAAAAAATE!" I took off towards the festivities downtown.

Astral sighed.

**Sometime later downtown**

I huffed over and over, trying to get my breath back. "Huff. Huff. Huff. Finally. Huff. Made it. Huff. Huff. That was a. Huff. Long run."

"Yuma!"

I looked to where the shout came from. From the bright colors and sounds of the Duel Festival parade, I managed to make out a green-haired girl waving to me. "Hey!" I smiled. "Kotori! I made it!"

Kotori ran over. "Finally!" She looked annoyed. "Let's go Yuma."

"Gimme a sec, okay. I'm still trying to get my breath back." I was still leaned over and huffing slightly.

She grabbed my ear. "No way! You already missed the beginning. I'm not letting you miss anymore of the parade." And with that she pulled me towards the floats.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow stop it Kotori ow ow ow! That hurts!" I yelled as she kept on dragging me and pulling my ear. She wouldn't stop

"Oh by the way Yuma," Kotori started to say, ignoring me and my yelling of pain, "Have you seen Tetsuo?"

We finally reached the edge of the road where the parade was, and the marching band of robots just rolled by, so Kotori let go of my ear. "Huh? Tetsuo?" I asked.

"Well, Tetsuo didn't show up like he always does." Kotori said, looking worried. "You guys never miss the Duel Festival, so when both of you didn't come, I got worried and called Tetsuo's house. Tetsuo's mom said he had already gone out and was going to test out a new card he had found. But I never saw him."

"Weird." I answered. We always came together and dueled today. He always won though. "Oh well. Maybe he already started duelling over there." I pointed to a huge crowd of people duelling.

"Maybe." Kotori didn't look convinced though.

We watched the parade until it was over, then I pulled Kotori around as I tried to find an opponent to duel. I finally challenged a guy with pink hair (seriously) and started duelling with Kotori cheering me on. The usual routine.

**Some duelling (and failing) later**

"Whew! I'm beat! Who knew you could get tired from so much dueling!" I said to Kotori. We were taking a break from all the duelling action around us on a bench with some soda. The fizziness of the drinks made me even more pumped for when I was ready to get back to duelling.

"Yuma"

"Huh? What is it Astral?"

"You should see if anyone here has a Numbers."

"Yeah yeah, after I'm done having fun dueling. That last duel was awesome!"

"Shouldn't you have tried to win?" Kotori teased.

"I did! My opponent just got a lucky draw, that's all. I would have totally won next turn." I argued.

"But you didn't." She replied, all sing-songy like.

"Sh–Shut up!" I tried to say, looking all flustered.

Kotori sighed. "Really Yuma. You'd think after being able to qualify in the WDC finals you'd learn to win a bit but no. You're still continually losing."

"So! You don't even duel, so how do you know how hard it is to win."

"I know enough for me to be able to at least win once in, like, fifty duels."

"You've never tried! What do you know!"

"I know you have to do more than attack recklessly."

"I do more than that!"

"Yeah, you announce attacks, summon monsters to attack, and draw."

"Well, if you dueled, you wouldn't even attack, you'd be too busy wondering which card is which!"

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?"

**Some arguing later (how can anyone argue for so long?) **

"At least I have a nose!" Kotori yelled at me.

"But you don't use it!" I yelled back.

"Yuma"

"At least I use mine!"

"Yuma!"

"Yeah and―Huh? What is it now Astral?"

"I can feel 2 Numbers sources. One is just a regular person with a particularly strong Numbers. The other is a large group of Numbers coming towards here at a high speed." Astral said seriously.

I paused for a sec, trying to absorb what he had just said. "Okay. The regular person with a Numbers I get. But the large group of Numbers…" I trailed off, processing the info. Then I got it.

"Kaito's coming." I said, fear starting to creep into my voice.

Astral nodded. "Most likely, he will be here for the new Numbers and us any minute now."

I was still partly in shock. "Then," I finally got it. "We have to get out of here now."

**Me: The Carnival was awesome!**

**Astral: Yesterday Tsukuyomi-chan and I went to the Carnival at the parking lot in the mall. It comes once a year for a week then travels somewhere else.**

**Me: It was awesome! Me and Astral went on the Ferris Wheel, the Alien Abduction, the 1001 Nachts, and a whole bunch of other ones! And the best part is that Astral gets to go on free since no one can see him! It was funny since for some reason Astral's scared of heights! You should've seen his face on the 1001 Nachts! It was hilarious!**

**Astral: Other people were staring at you with a strange expression when you were apparently laughing about my face.**

**Me: Ah well, there were only 3 other people on there, and they were all younger than me. It wasn't that bad. Nobody saw me talking to you.**

**Astral: Now you must explain what a fanfic is.**

**Me: Okay then. Fanfic stands for fan fiction, which is basically where somebody takes a story, then writes it with a different plot line or characters or something. I like to think of it like all of it's just happening in an alternate universe.**

**Astral: So you are saying that in an alternate universe, Kotori would have got a Numbers with no malice and then fought Cathy who had also found a Numbers.**

**Me: Yeah. That could have happened in some other random universe. For people who don't know, that's Yin-Yang Yo-Yo's story called My Maiden's Number and it is awesome!**

**Astral: Are you allowed to advertise stories on this website?**

**Me: Absolute no clue.**

**Astral: So couples are a popular topic for fanfics?**

**Me: Yup. **

**Astral: Then what is yaoi?**

**Me: Uhhh…**

**Astral: I saw one of your friends on Facebook talk about her liking to read yaoi fanfics. What are yaoi fanfics?**

**Me: Ummm. Oh gods. Well. I explain at the next chapter! (runs off)**

**Astral: (sighs) Review the chapter. And tell me what your favourite Carnival ride is. It is interesting learning about different human's interests. Also, if you know, please inform Tsukuyomi-chan if accidentally advertising other fanfiction is allowed. See you at the next chapter then.**


	4. Chapter 4: Squeezing through crowds hurt

**Me: Here I am!**

**Astral: It turns out you can do the advertising.**

**Me: You can? Why doesn't everyone do that for their stories then.**

**Astral: I do not know. Maybe because it will seem like you are conceited if you do.**

**Me: Hmm. Good point.**

**Astral: You made a mistake in the last chapter.**

**Me: Oh yeah. The story's called "39 & 13 equals love" By . I got mixed up.**

**Astral: Like usual.**

**Me: I don't get mixed up that much!**

**Astral: What about the time where you thought the Math Building was on the opposite side of the UBC Campus. When you finally got to the other side and worked up enough pride to ask someone where it actually was, it turns out that it was 5 meters away from where you started walking.**

**Me: It was 10 meters! And besides! I only walked halfway across campus!**

**Astral: You somehow managed to miss a huge sign that said "Math Circles Competition Here" that was 20 meters away from your face.**

**Me: I wasn't paying attention okay!**

**Astral: And the time you didn't realize that the cheese that you thought was tasty was actually butter.**

**Me: So! They're both tasty on bread!**

**Astral: Must I point out any other times.**

**Me: Let's just get on to the story already!**

**Astral: We do not own Yugioh Zexal. I am part of the show though.**

**Me: Who cares!**

**Astral: I am pretty sure the fans of the show would be upset if I wasn't**

**Me: Yeah. Cause then they'd only have Shark and Kaito to pair up with Yuma**

**Astral: What?**

**Me: Oh. Nothing. On to the story. Tokunosuke is Flip. How on earth did 4Kids turn Tokunosuke into Flip? How does that work out?**

**Chapter 4: Squeezing through crowds hurts**

**(Yuma's POV)**

I grabbed Kotori's wrist. "Kotori. We have to leave now." I said seriously.

"Huh? Why?" Kotori looked confused.

"Kaito's coming."

As soon as I finished the sentence, Kotori's eyes widened. Apparently she understood the situation as well.

"Alright, but it's going to be tough trying to squeeze through the crowd."

"Humph. We can take them!" And with that, I started dragging Kotori through the crowd of duelists and spectators.

**(I will now describe the next scene by various phrases of what people said)**

"Aaak!"

"Ouch!"

"Hey!"

"That's my foot!"

"Gerroff me!"

"Let me through let me through!"

"Eeeek! Pervert!"

"Owww"

"Meow!"

"Did I just step on a cat?"

"Watch it! Jeez."

"Hey look! A big bird!"

"Oooo! Duel Riceballs!"

"Yuma! We don't have time for this!"

"Come on! Just one Duel Riceball!"

"No!"

"Ack! Hey! Okay okay I get it! No riceballs happy?"

"Just keep moving!"

"Ooff!"

"Hey!"

"Oh hey Yuma!"

"Huh oh hi Tokunosuke!"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get through this OW crowd! OW THAT WAS MY FOOT YOU JERK!"

"I can help with that."

"Really!"

"Yup!"

"That's great! So how do you―"

"Yuma we don't have time for this"

"Wha? Hey! That's my ear! Owww!"

"Come on!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! See you at school then! Ack! That's my hair! Ow ow ow!"

"Comin' through!"

"Oooo…Cool!"

"Sorry!"

"Hey!"

"THEIF!"

"Yuma we seriously don't have time for this remember!"

"But that guy just stole my wallet!"

"Was there your deck in it?"

"No..but"

"Was there your heart pieces in it?"

"No they're at home but"

"Was there any money in there?"

"Well, not really but"

"Then what are you worrying about. The wallet was useless then. COME ON ALREADY! DO YOU WANT YOUR SOUL STOLEN!"

"No but"

"I said COME ON!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ear ear ear ear ear!"

**Sometime later (wow that was a lot of squishing and squeezing)**

"Yuma"

"Oww! Hey! Huh? What is it?"

"Look over there." Astral pointed at a small group of teenagers at the back near a business building.

I squinted in the direction he was pointing in, trying to focus through the shifting crowd of people. Then I saw them.

"That's Kaito…. And Tetsuo…. Talking….. Together!

**Me: Ahehehe. Yeah. You guys will probably hate me for not putting that much plot in it. You'll find out why Kaito and Tetsuo are talking in the next chapter. Remember when he said he was going to try out a new card? Well, we're slowly getting there. Slowly. Yeah.**

**Astral: Why must you create such strange stories.**

**Me: I dunno. I once had a weird dream that all this happened, so now I'm writing about it. It's taking a long time though.**

**Astral: Thank you to for the reviews. I am sure that the carousel is very fun, Aika the Cupid. Tsukuyomi-chan and I also went on the Ferris Wheel, Animecartoonlover36, and it was very interesting how it goes in an around and around motion. **

**Me: Yeah. This Carnival's just a little traveling one that comes once a year. It's fun while it lasts. Also, there aren't many****―**

**Astral: SPAM!**

**Me: AHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! MY EAR'S NOW BUSTED!**

**Astral: I have now figured out how to spam someone in real life without using electronics.**

**Me: Do you have to try it out on me!**

**Astral: Of course. No one else can see or hear me other than you and Yuma, so of course I must test it on one of you.**

**Me: So why not Yuma and not me!**

**Astral: I am here with you right now, not Yuma.**

**Me: Owww. My ear.**

**Astral: I shall now go test it on Yuma. (disappears)**

**Me: (sighs) I'm starting to regret some of the stuff I tell him. Oh well. Just saying but it'll be a while before I can update again due to school and stuff. I'll try maybe a chapter a week or something. Review.**

**Astral: I am back.**

**Me: Gaah! Already!**

**Astral: Yes. Yuma got very annoyed and told me to leave him alone and get lost. I do not understand how I am supposed to get myself lost. If I try and get lost somewhere, I will know where I am going. Also one more thing.**

**Me: Yeah, what?**

**Astral: You still have to explain what Yaoi is.**

**Me: Oh Gods. Do I have to? (turns red)**

**Astral: Yes.**

**Me: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Some other time. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tetsuo goes evil kinda

**Me: Hi!**

**Astral: You really need to work out a schedule.**

**Me: I work whenever I have free time. That's my schedule**

**Astral: I mean like you work maybe 1 hour per day.**

**Me: I'll try. Hey, did you ever notice how schedules, if you scramble the letters a bit, you get chess duel. It's funny. **

**Astral: Except you do not play chess.**

**Me: So. Hey, for some reason sometimes our arguing is longer than the actual chapter.**

**Astral: This just means that you should spend more time on the chapter.**

**Me: Yeah yeah. I'm still wondering why I put Tokunosuke in the last chapter randomly.**

**Astral: You needed to pass time, remember.**

**Me: Oh yeah. It's unlikely he'll come back.**

**Astral: Yes, now it is your turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Sure. I do not own Yugioh Zexal, or the characters. I do, however, own the plot. SO DON'T STEAL IT.**

**Astral: That was unnecessary.**

**Me: On to the chapter**

**Chapter 5: Tetsuo goes evil (kinda)  
**

**(Still Yuma's POV)**

"What did you say Yuma?" Kotori asked. Then she saw what I was looking at. "Why are Kaito and Tetsuo talking?"

"If I knew, do you think I would just be standing here?"

"Yes"

I thought about it. "Okay, but still, we have to do something!"

Kotori nodded. "They're walking away!"

"So let's follow them!"

Kotori, Astral, and I started following them the best we could through the crowd. We weaved and bobbed through the crowd. Somehow, we managed to keep them in our line of sight for most of the time. There were sometimes where I lost them but Astral always managed to find them.

"Yuma! They are going into that alleyway!"

"Well let's go!"

We crept after them into the alley. Kotori and I peeked around the corner to see what they were doing. They were standing pretty far away from each other, at a duelling distance. Wait. Kaito and Tetsuo were going to duel!

"Kotori! We have to stop the duel!" I whispered. Kotori nodded and we started to walk out. Suddenly, there was a silent bang. Yup, you heard me. A silent bang. I'm not joking. One minute everything's normal, then suddenly there's some sort of noiseless bang, followed by a very, very eerie silence. It was so quiet I could hear myself breathe in and out, trying to stay calm. I looked at Kotori to see how she reacted. She wasn't moving.

"Kotori, Kotori, why aren't you moving!" I poked her in the shoulder. "I'm serious Kotori, this is funny!" Then I looked back out at the crowd of duelists and people. None of them were moving either. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. "Yuma. Kaito has frozen time." Astral said.

"Yeah. This is bad." I said, and then went back to see what Kaito was doing now. He was now talking with Tetsuo. I could hear their conversation from my hiding spot, since SOMEONE 'cough' Kaito 'cough' had frozen time and now nobody was talking.

"You're Yuma's friend, aren't you?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, and you're the Numbers Hunter." Replied Tetsuo.

"Huh, I thought Yuma was the only one in your little group who had a Numbers." Kaito said back.

Then I remembered what Kaito said a long time ago at our first duel. "This is a special space where only Numbers holders can move normally in." So that meant, Tetsuo has a Numbers!

"How did Tetsuo get a Numbers!" Astral said loudly.

"Shhh! Do you want Kaito and Tetsuo to find out that we're here!" I shouted at him, then remembered that I was the only one who could actually hear Astral. Oops.

"Tsukumo Yuma. So you're here too."

I turned around slowly. Sure enough, Kaito and Tetsuo were both staring at me. "Uhhh, yeah, hi! I was just about to go…"

"And miss our show?" Tetsuo said mockingly. That shocked me. Tetsuo never talked in a mocking tone, he never said stuff like that, and he never had an evil smile. Which he was smiling now. Evilly.

"Uhh, Tetsuo, you all right? Are you in a bad mood?" I asked, not really sure about what I would get in return. Then I remembered the time field.

"Tetsuo! When did you get a Numbers!" I shouted.

"Why are you asking? Are you jealous because you use to be the only one of our 'friends' that had one?" He replied in the same tone, and practically spit out the word friends.

I was really worried now. "Tetsuo! What happened!" I shouted at him.

"Oh nothing really. I found a card this morning, and it finally opened my eyes to what was happening. I'm surprised you didn't notice what card it was, considering it's an old friend of Astral." Tetsuo smiled even more now, which sent shivers down my back. Something was shining on his left shoulder, glowing evilly in a purplish color. I had to squint to recognize the numbers there. What I saw shocked me so much, I fell backwards onto my behind. Astral followed, not so much falling over but more of the shocked expression and the walking backwards. It wasn't surprising, considering the numbers we saw.

On Tetsuo's shoulder, shinning ever so bright and cruelly, spreading the evil aura all over Tetsuo's body, were the numbers 96.

**Me: I'm writing this while watching the 3****rd**** Harry Potter movie. My little sister made me. She just started reading the series and finally worked up the courage to finally watch the movie, so long as I'm here so that she can grab my arm if she's scared.**

**Astral: It is nice that she put's that much faith in you.**

**Me: Well, yeah. But still, it's kinda annoying. I could be writing the 6****th**** chapter right now, but instead, I'm watching Harry get angry at Sirius Black.**

**Astral: You are spoiling the movie.**

**Me: So? Who hasn't watched the movie or read the book.**

**Astral: Children who will be getting angry at you for spoiling what happens in the book.**

**Me: What are they gonna do? Leave me a bunch of angry comments?**

**Astral: Speaking of which, isn't there something else you wanted to say?**

**Me: Oh yeah. FOR ALL OF YOU PEOPLE WHO JUST READ THIS AND DON'T REVIEW, I'M ONTO YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST REVIEW THE CHAPTER FOR GOD DAMN SAKE!**

**Astral: Was it necessary for you to yell?**

**Me: Well, how else are they supposed to get the message? Review already!**

**Astral: There is no need for you to be harsh with the readers. But I still agree with her point. Only three people ever review her chapters. I think she will get discouraged if this keeps up. She might stop writing altogether.**

**Me: How many times do I have to tell you to stop telling people about my personal feelings!**

**Astral: You told me to stop talking about your feelings to yourself, not to others.**

**Me: Look, just stop okay. I'm gonna keep watching the movie.**

**Astral: I understand. Review the chapter. She will update soon. **

**Me: Try and get the review count up to ten. We need 4 to go.**

**Astral: Review the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Anger and Dueling

**Me: Wow! This took longer than expected. Who knew it's so hard writing duels**

**Astral: You should really try harder.  
**

**Me: Yeah yeah. Okay then. According to the reviews I got, I should stop arguing so much with Astral and get on with the story.**

**Astral: If you just listened to what I say, we would never have arguments.**

**Me: Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen. I do not own Yugioh Zexal. I do own the plot of the story. Oh yeah, I use exceed summon instead of xyz summon.**

**Chapter 6: Anger and Dueling**

**(Yup. Still Yuma's POV)**

Tetsuo had Numbers 96. Black Mist had escaped this morning, then went and took over one of my friends. I already knew he was evil, but I didn't think he was this evil. Evil was trying to do stuff like taking over the world. Or kidnap someone for ransom. Or even trying to destroy the world (which, now that I think about it, Black Mist was trying to do that). But messing with my friends, that was crossing the line.

"BLACK MIST GET OUT OF TETSUO RIGHT NOW OR I'M TAKING YOU STRAIGHT DOWN TO HELL!" I screamed at him. All Black Mist did back was keep smiling. "Now Yuma, was that really necessary?" He said, like he was telling off a toddler. That just made me want to go over there and rip him out of Tetsuo even more. "All I did was escape from where I was, and drop near a random house this morning. How was I supposed to know it was one of your precious friends who would pick me up?"

Kaito looked confused by our conversation. "Yuma. How do you know this Numbers?" He asked.

I looked back at Kaito. "That was one of the Numbers we got a while ago. After Astral got it back from some guy that had found it, it took over Astral, and used me to duel Tetsuo, who won. Then Astral broke free and resealed him." I explained.

"That Numbers took over Astral and not you?" Kaito said, looking surprised.

"Yeah. Now he's back." I said grimly.

"And he's going to win this duel!" Tetsuo said. He started up his duel disk. "When I win this duel, I'll have even more Numbers to control! I'll be invincible!"

Kaito started up his duel disk too. "Don't get cocky yet. You're just a Numbers that got lucky twice. Third time isn't the time for you. Duel mode, Photon Change!" Kaito's body glowed, and his black outfit turned white. A blue duel gazer appeared around his left eye. "Now, let me hunt for your soul!"

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

**(Just saying but I'm not that good with writing duels, so here it goes)**

"I'll go first! Draw!" Kaito drew a card. "I summon Photon Lizard in defense mode. I'll place two face downs and end my turn. Now, let's see what you got."

Tetsuo laughed. "Well then, my turn. Draw. First, I play the continuous spell card, Wind-Up Factory. Now, I summon Wind-up Kitten in attack mode. Now, because of this kitten's effect, your Photon Lizard gets sent back to your hand."

"What!"

"Now your field is wide open. Wind-up Kitten direct attacks!"

Kaito: 3200

Tetsuo: 4000

"Wind-Up Factory's effect activates. When a wind-up monster activates their effect, I can add one level 4 or below Wind-Up monster from my deck to my hand. I'm adding Aye-Iron. Now I place a facedown and end my turn."

Kaito smiled slightly, "Lucky shot. It's my turn, draw! I activate the field spell, Photon Pressure World. Now I summon Photon Thrasher. He attacks your Kitten!" The Photon warrior slashed the metallic kitten, who screeched and vanished.

Kaito: 3200

Tetsuo: 2700

"I end my turn."

Tetsuo got up from where he had fallen from the attack. "It's my turn, draw!" He looked at the card he had drawn and smiled. "I play the spell card Resonating Levels! With it's ability, all monsters on my field this turn become the level of my choosing. I choose level 2!"

Kaito just raised his eyebrows, "What are you going to do with some weak level 2 monsters?"

"Careful Kaito!" I shouted "Black Mist is a rank 2 exceed monster. He's gonna summon himself soon!"

Kaito looked over at me. "Yuma. This is my duel. Stay out of it."

I stood there, trying to get what he said. Oh. That's what he meant. "KAITO I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU AND YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME TO STAY OUT OF IT!" I raged.

"I already told you. This is my duel. Stay out of it."

"He's right Yuma. You should just let him duel." Astral said to me

"Oh come on not you too! I'm trying to warn him about it and all he does is shove me off!"

"It is still Kaito's duel, and besides," Astral turned back to the duel, "I doubt Kaito will lose. Even to Numbers 96."

I smiled slightly from this, "Yeah, that is true." I went back to watching.

Tetsuo continued his turn. "Now I'll summon Aye-Iron in attack mode." The metal kangaroo sprang up from the ground, crashing together his cymbals. "Due to Wind-Up Shark's effect, I can summon him!" A metallic shark rose up and joined the kangaroo. "Now I play Iron Call! Since I have a face-up machine type monster, I can summon a level 4 or below machine monster from my graveyard. I choose Wind-Up Kitten!" The kitten came up to join his metallic friends. "Because of Resonating Levels' effect, all three of my monsters are now level 2!"

"I realized what he was going to do. "Kaito! He's going to exceed summon!"

Kaito just looked more annoyed. "I thought I told you to stay out of my duel!" He shouted, not even glancing at me.

"I overlay level 2 Wind-Up Shark with level 2 Wind-Up Kitten and level 2 Aye-Iron! Now I'll construct the Overlay Network with these 3 monsters! Exceed Summon! Numbers 96! Black Mist!"

I could only stand in horror as the purple 96 flashed in front of the black blob. Arms and legs stretched out of the blob. A head came out and the chest became hollow. Black Mist roared, and Tetsuo smiled evilly, the 96 shining even brighter on his shoulder and the dark aura surrounding him grew bigger.

"Tetsuo," I said, worried for my friend, who was slowly losing himself to Black Mist. He smiled again, laughing more and more. I couldn't take it. "TETSUO!" I shouted, tears starting to come.

He stopped laughing. "What's the matter Yuma?" He asked in that mocking tone, "Don't worry! Soon I'll have gained enough power, and then your friend will be useless to me. You can have him back then. But by that time, I'll have already possessed Astral. Soon, the destruction of the world will be complete! Hahahahahahaha!" He started laughing evilly again.

**Duel Continued Next Chapter.**

**Me: Okay, I had to create some cards for this duel. Resonating Levels is just something I created to make the duel fit.**

**Astral: There is not much you are saying now.**

**Me: I don't really have anything to talk about since we aren't arguing.**

**Astral: You should try and make these chapters longer.**

**Me: I'm trying! I also started another fic so it's hard to balance you know. Also writing duels are hard.**

**Astral: So how are you going to write the fight scenes for your new fanfiction.**

**Me: I dunno. I'll figure it out when I get there. The new fanfic is called Ventesimo's Story and it takes place 150 years after Decimo.**

**Astral: If you do not know, it is a fanfic of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Me: I think it's going well so far. Review the chapter.**

**Astral: Yes. Review the chapter**


	7. Chapter 7: Kaito's STILL Ignoring Me

**Me: Hello again!**

**Astral: You forgot about Photon Pressure World's effect.**

**Me: Yeah, so here's the actual life points.**

**Kaito: 3200**

**Tetsuo: 2300**

**Astral: Thanks to Yin-Yang Yo-Yo for catching her mistakes. I keep telling her that she needs to re-read her writing but she never listens.**

**Me: Hey! I sometimes re-read my chapters!**

**Astral: Sometimes.**

**Me: Why you….. Anyway, sorry it took a long time. When I got home from school I got a brainwave and started typing as fast as I could, but when I finally finished, my house's internet crashed, which is why I'm uploading it now. On to the story. I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**Chapter 7: Kaito's STILL Ignoring Me  
**

**(Seriously, when is it not gonna be Yuma's POV)**

"Let's get on with the duel! Are you ending your turn?" Kaito said, ignoring me like usual.

Tetsuo smirked. "No way! It's still my turn! Black Mist attacks Photon Thrasher!"

Now it's Kaito's turn to smirk. "With only 100 attack points? You're even dumber than Yuma!"

"I heard that!"

Kaito was still ignoring me. Jerk. "Quit ignoring me already!"

"Now I remove 1 overlay unit! Shadow Gain!" Black Mist's attack points went up to 1150, and Photon Thrasher's went down to 1050. "Attack!"

Kaito: 3100

Tetsuo: 2300

"I play my face down, Gearspring Catapult and end my turn!"

"Alright then, it's my turn! I draw! I summon Photon Circle!" The strange magician creature rose up from the ground. "Now, Photon Pressure World's effect activates and you take 400 points of damage."

Meteors fell from the sky and hit Tetsuo.

Kaito: 3100

Tetsuo: 1900

"And by sacrificing Photon Circle, I can advance summon Photon Leo!" The magician disappeared, and a large metallic-like lion appeared. "Due to Photon Leo's effect, you shuffle your entire hand back into your deck and redraw the same amount!"

Tetsuo raised his eyebrows (I never knew he could) as he reshuffled the two cards in his hand back in and drew two new ones.

"Photon Pressure World's effect activates again. This time you take 600 points of damage!"

Kaito: 3100

Tetsuo: 1300

"Now Photon Leo attacks Numbers 96!"

"Kaito! That's not going to work!" I shouted.

"He's right this time!" Tetsuo said. "I remove one overlay unit so that Black Mist absorbs half you're Photon Leo's attack points! Shadow Gain!"

Numbers 96's tentacles wrapped around Photon Leo as its attack points dropped to 1050 and Black Mist's went up to 2200. "Now destroy Photon Leo!"

Kaito: 1950

Tetsuo: 1300

"I play Monster Reborn to revive Photon Circle in defense mode and end my turn." Kaito said.

"Now it's my turn! I draw! Gearspring Catapult now gains a counter. I equip Numbers 96: Black Mist with the spell, Big Bang Shot! Now his attack points go up by 400 points and he can inflict piercing damage! Also by removing a counter from Gearspring Catapult, Black Mist's attack points go up by 500! Making a total of 3100 attack points! You're finished now! Black Mist! Attack Photon Circle!"

Photon Circle disappeared from the assault, and as the smoke cleared, Kaito was still standing.

Kaito: 900

Tetsuo: 1300

"What! How did you survive!"

"Photon Circle's ability. Any battle damage taken from a battle involving this card is halved. So it's not over yet!

Tetsuo snarled (which is really creepy) and his Numbers aura grew stronger. "You're finished next turn anyway! I play Poison of the Old Man to add 1200 life points to mine! Turn end!"

Kaito: 900

Tetsuo: 2500

"This duel's not over yet! It's my turn! I draw!" Kaito checked the card he drew and smiled. "I play my face down, Photon Sanctuary! This lets me special summon two Photon Tokens in defense mode!"

Two glowing balls appeared on Kaito's field. They both had 0 defense points. "Photon Pressure World's effect activates again! Since both tokens count as level 4's, you take 800 points of damage!

Kaito: 900

Tetsuo: 1700

"Now I switch my two tokens to attack mode!" The Photon Tokens floated upwards and shined brighter. They both had 2000 attack points. "Unfortunately, they both can't attack, but that's not what I'm using them for!"

"What use are two monsters with 2000 attack points that can't attack!" Tetsuo scoffed, practically laughing. At that point, I almost felt bad for Black Mist at this moment, since he didn't know what Kaito could do. Almost. Not quite enough.

"Now! I sacrifice my two level two tokens to summon my soul!" Kaito yelled as the Photon sword appeared at his side. He threw it into the air and it disappeared into the clouds. After a few seconds, a familiar cry was heard, as a huge blue dragon descended from the sky. The dragon's body was mostly blue, but with areas like the feet, arms and chest shining with bright, blue light. The tail and wings were tipped in red scales, as the shining wings spread out. Galaxies seemed to gather in its eyes. "Rise! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"What!"

"Oh yeah! Go Kaito!"

"Photon Pressure World's effect activates once more! You take another 800 points of damage!"

Kaito: 900

Tetsuo: 900

"Tch! So we're even now. That'll change real soon!"

"I agree! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks Black Mist!"

Tetsuo looked annoyed now. "Like I'll let you! I use one overlay unit―"

"I use Galaxy-Eye Photon Dragon's effect! When Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks a monster, I can remove them both from play until the end of the phase!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared, and they both disappeared.

"I have no more monsters so now they return!"

The magic circle seal appeared on the ground and both Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Numbers 96 Black Mist came back out.

"Because of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect, since the card that was removed from play is an exceed monster, Galaxy-Eyes' absorbs Black Mist's overlay units and gains 500 attack points!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's attack points went up to 3500.

"Now I play the spell card Double or Nothing! Since Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's attack was technically negated, I can attack again with twice the attack points! So that's 7000 attack points heading you're way!"

"What?"

"Go Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared again, then blew a stream of photon energy right at Black Mist. The force knocked Tetsuo down to the ground.

Kaito: 900

Tetsuo: 0

"Yes! Kaito won!" I jumped up and down happily.

"Yuma! Don't get too excited yet." Astral said.

I stopped jumping. "Huh? Why?"

"Remember what Kaito does to his opponents that lose and have a Numbers?"

I thought for a sec, the got it. Oh, Gods… Tetsuo's gonna…

"Kaito! Don't!" I yelled.

**Me: Will Yuma have shouted in time? Will Tetsuo still be okay? What's gonna happen to Black Mist now? I honestly have no idea! Well I have some. Oh well. I finished the duel! Happy dance!**

**Astral: . . . . **

**Me: Come on, don't tell me you're still in shock?**

**Astral: . . . . . **

**Me: Come on already!**

**Astral: . . . . .**

**Me: (sighs) K.I.T.T. RIDER explained what yaoi and Keyshipping is in their comment, and now Astral is in shock. It's not that I'm blaming K.I.I.T. RIDER, it's just that now Astral is mentally disturbed of Keyshipping  
**

**Astral: . . . . . **

**Me: Oh snap out of it! It's just a fanfic. It's not real!**

**Astral: . . . . . **

**Me: Keyshipping isn't that bad you know!**

**Astral: . . . . . . **

**Me: (sighs) Review the chapter. **

**Astral: . . . . . **


	8. Chapter 8: That logic makes no sense!

**Me: Okay! Here's chapter…. Uhhh..**

**Astral: What is it?**

**Me: I forgot what chapter this is.**

**Astral: This is what happens when you work hard on another fanfic and forget all about this one.**

**Me: Oh come on! You're the one who said that I should split my time with the stories!**

**Astral: It's chapter 8**

**Me: Oh. Right! Let's see. We left off at Kaito winning and Yuma realizing that Tetsuo's soul was about to be stolen. Bummer.**

**Astral: Just get on with it.**

**Me: Anyway, I finally found out how to use line breaks! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Kaito! That logic makes no sense!**

**(Stiiiiiiiill Yuma's POV)**

"Kaito! Don't do it!"

Tetsuo flew back, his lifepoint count hitting zero. I turned to Astral, "Can't you do something!"

"Kaito won the duel, so he can take the Numbers."

"But still!" I started to speak, then stopped at Astral's face.

"There's nothing we can do about this." He said seriously. I turned back to Tetsuo reluctantly.

Kaito yelled. "Photon Hand!" He threw his hand out, and a transparent hand flew into Tetsuo's chest. Tetsuo yelled as Kaito pulled out his soul. As the hand retracted, taking a glowing orb with it, Tetsuo fell back, aging rapidly.

"Tetsuo!"

**(Yeah I'm as upset as you at Kaito's soul stealing)**

I ran to Tetsuo's side. "Tetsuo! Tetsuo! Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled as I shook him over and over. He wouldn't wake up. Come on!

I turned to Kaito. "Why'd you have to steal Tetsuo's soul!" I screamed.

"He had a Numbers and I had to collect it. That's it." Kaito said, still calm.

"But why Tetsuo!"

"How would I know why that Numbers targeted your friend. My job is just to collect the Numbers. If there are any casualties, that's not my problem." And with that, he walked off, leaving me by the soulless Tetsuo in shock.

"That logic makes no sense!" I yelled after him, then turned my attention back to Tetsuo.

There was another silent boom, and suddenly, all of the sound came back. I barely noticed as Kotori ran over to my side.

"Yuma! What happened! What's wrong with Tetsuo!"

I didn't look up. "Kaito." I managed to say.

Kotori gasped. I heard her dialling the ambulance on her phone. "They'll be here soon." She said.

Some time passed. I'm not sure how long. The rest of the afternoon was a blur. I remembered an ambulance coming, us getting in, Tetsuo's parents and older sis showing up at the hospital, Kotori creating a fake story about what happened to Tetsuo and now Tetsuo's lying on a hospital bed. I sat beside him. Kotori had to go home.

"Yuma. It is not your fault." Astral said, appearing next to me.

"If I had stopped Kaito, then Tetsuo wouldn't have his soul." I said, my voice having no emotion in it.

Astral looked at Tetsuo. "There is still something I do not understand."

"What is it?"

"Why would Black Mist go after Tetsuo, and then duel Kaito. He could have just duelled you without Kaito having to get involved."

"What?" I didn't get it.

"He could have just duelled you without ever duelling Kaito."

"Well, that's because, because, because," Wait, why did Numbers 96 duel Kaito. "Actually, I don't know."

"It is very strange."

"Yeah," I looked back at Tetsuo, "Strange" Then I thought of something.

"Hey!" I turned to Astral. "How'd Black Mist break free in the first place. I figured that you put him in some sort of prison where he couldn't get out."

"Black Mist does seem to be stronger than other Numbers."

I cocked my head. "Then what's stopping him from breaking free from wherever Kaito holds his Numbers?"

Astral's eyes widened. I guess hit a point. "So, this is bad, right?"

"Yes. This is very bad."

"So, what are we gonna do?"

Astral looked at me seriously. "We are going to have to get the card back."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"We will have to get the card back."

"So…. We're going to steal it back?"

"Well, that is dangerous and reckless and stupid."

"But we have no other choice?"

"That is the case."

"Wow! You usually tell me not to do stupid things!"

"There is no other choice in this situation."

"Hmmm . . . Okay! I'll call Kotori and the others!"

"We will leave some time tonight."

"Sure!" I took one last look at Tetsuo, who hadn't moved at all since Kaito had taken his soul, then walked out of the hospital room. I called Kotori on my D-Gazer. "Kotori! Gather the others! We're going to break into Heartland Tower!"

"What!" Kotori answered. "Why!"

"I'll explain on the way! Tell them to meet me at the park at 11:00pm!"

"Well okay then!"

I walked out of the hospital and back to my home to prepare. This is going to be a long night.

**At Heartland Tower**

**(Narrative POV (finally something different!))**

Numbers 96 was locked away in a Numbers zone with everyone else. He waited until everyone else was gone, then tested the force field. It was electrical, but he could still break out. He looked around and found the weak point, then slowly made his way out.

As soon as he was out, he glanced around the room. _Not here._ He thought as he floated out of the room and into the next. After looking through 10 rooms, he found what he was looking for. Black Mist smiled as he looked at the Photon power generator. He put his hand on it, and started to absorb the power from it.

When Black Mist was done, his aura doubled in the evil glow, and he was twice as powerful as before.

_Now for phase two!_

* * *

**Me: I made up the whole Numbers zone thing.**

**Astral: She had to put the Numbers that Kaito collected somewhere.**

**Me: You'd think that they'd keep the Numbers more secure.**

**Astral: Also the Photon generator is fanmade as well.**

**Me: Wow, this turned out different from what I expected.**

**Astral: She changed the rest of the entire plot because of this.**

**Me: Well, the general idea remains, but some other important stuff came in**

**Astral: So now we are breaking into Heartland Tower?**

**Me: I guess so. Originally, it was supposed to be inside a random back alley, but I guess they'll just have to break into the most important tower in the entire city to get back a trading card that could destroy the world.**

**Astral: When you put it like that, it seems really stupid.**

**Me: Well it isn't! At least it won't be! I'm gonna have to figure out how this will fit in with the rest of the plot.**

**Astral: Review the chapter.**

**Me: Also, if you could figure out how it could connect with the rest of the plot even if you don't know the rest of the plot, that would be nice.**

**Astral: How are they supposed to help you if they do not even know what happens later!**

**Me: Dunno! Review! Sorry about Tetsuo! Don't worry about it though! He'll get it back. I think. I don't really know. It's all Kaito's fault.**


	9. Chapter 9: This tower needs security

**Me: Here's chapter 9!**

**Astral: You remembered the chapter number this time.**

**Me: So what! I still got it!**

**Astral: She apologizes if the last chapter was not so good.**

**Me: I worked on it for one afternoon at a friend's house in UBC while watching Yugioh and Dragonball Z abridged. They had pizza.**

**Astral: You got the laptop keys dirty with pizza sauce.**

**Me: I cleaned them!**

**Astral: And here you are still watching Yugioh abridged.**

**Me: It never gets old!**

**Astral: Just get on with it. Also for the last few chapters you've been forgetting the disclaimer.**

**Me: Ack! Why didn't you remind me!**

**Astral: I thought you'd get to it.**

**Me: Uggghhhh! Does it look like I own Yugioh Zexal!"**

**Astral: If I say yes will you get on with the story?**

**Me: What! No! It's just a figure of speech! Well not really. But, well, ARRRRRRGHHHH! DAMNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**

**Astral: Here goes the 9****th**** chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: This tower really needs better security!  
**

**(I'm gonna try writing from Narrative for this part)**

Night had already fallen by the time the clock struck 11:00, so nobody noticed 5 kids sneaking around towards Heartland Tower. They all stuck together as they walked as silently as they could.

"Oi Yuma! Why are we breaking into Heartland Tower-ura!" Tokunosuke whispered.

"Shhhhh!" Yuma held his finger to his mouth in a shushing gesture. "I'll explain when we get there."

They walked a bit longer, attracting some strange looks from passerbyers, until they reached the tower. Kotori pointed towards a back door, and they all ran towards it.

"Okay, no explain!"

Yuma took a breath. "Here's what happened. When me and Kotori were at the Duel Festival, we saw Tetsuo—"

"What's so weird about that?"

"Well, usually Tetsuo would have met at our meeting point, but he didn't show up. Then while we were taking a break from duelling, Astral said Kaito was coming. While we were trying to get away, we saw Tetsuo and Kaito talking. So we decided to follow them into an alley. Then Kaito froze time and they started duelling."

"Oh! That's what happened! I just remember following them and then seeing you by Tetsuo."

"Yeah! And it turns out that Tetsuo found Numbers 96!"

"Numbers 96!" Yuma had told them about what Numbers 96 had done before.

"Yup! But Kaito won and then he took Tetsuo's soul! So now Tetsuo's in the hospital and we're here to stop Numbers 96 from doing anything else dangerous and hopefully getting Tetsuo's soul back!"

"And how are we supposed to manage that!" Kotori practically shouted at Yuma.

"Uhhh… It's called improvising!"

"Cat thinks it's a good idea!"

"So to summarize, we're going to break in and get back Numbers 96 before he causes any more trouble and also try to get back Tetsuo's soul?"

"Kinda!"

"Well then, let's go!"

They turned their attention back to the back door. Cat-chan started to pick it with her nails. After a minute or so, the door clicked open. They each stepped in one at a time.

**(Yeah this isn't working that well for me so back to Yuma's POV)**

I coughed. Who knew the Heartland Tower back door entrance was so dusty. There were cobwebs everywhere. And I mean everywhere! This hallway probably hasn't been used in like a century!

"This is the emergency hallway!" Takashi said. "It's only for large-scale emergencies."

Well that explains the reason why it's abandoned.

"We need to get going!" I started to run, but Kotori grabbed my hand.

"Wait Yuma! The security guards and cameras will definitely see us! Do you realize what will happen!"

"Then how are we supposed to get around!"

"Leave it to me-ura!" Tokunosuke cocked his glasses. "There is a backside to even the most secure of towers!" And he pointed to a ventilation shaft at the bottom of the wall.

We all stared. Finally Kotori spoke up.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

**Few minutes of bickering and crawling later**

"I cannot believe that we're doing this!" Kotori shouted. I held my ears. "Jeez Kotori! Do you have to shout so loudly!"

"What are you talking about! I'm whispering!"

"To summarize, the sound in here is magnified because the space is so small!" Takashi said. Oh. Well it still hurts my ears.

"Are we getting any closer to where we're supposed to go?"

"How would we know!" They shouted at me. Ouch my ears! "Where are we supposed to go!"

"Ummm…." I looked around for Astral. He's also crawling. "Astral! Where are we supposed to go.

"We should try and find the area where Kaito keeps the collected Numbers."

"And where is that?"

"Try and find a map or asking someone who works here."

"Yeah that might work but WAIT THEN WE'LL DEFINITELY GET CAUGHT!"

"If you keep shouting we will also get caught."

I clamped my hands around my mouth.

"Yuma! Where are we going!" Kotori shouted at me.

"Oh, um, well, we're going to wherever the Numbers are."

"Which is?"

"I'm still working that out." I said sheepishly. Kotori responded by punching me in the head. "Owwww!"

"Yuma. You should shut down the power source and then find a map of this tower."

"Good idea!" I turned to everyone else. "Okay! First we shut down the tower's power source, and then we find a map of the tower!"

"That might work!" Takashi said. "It's a good think that Astral's so smart!"

I dropped. "Let's just get on with it!"

Kotori decided to take charge. "Okay! Tokunosuke, you go with Cat-chan and Takashi to shut down the tower! Me and Yuma will find a map!"

"Nya! Why are you with Yuma!"

"Because I'm the only person who can keep Yuma out of trouble!"

"Let's just get on with it-ura!"

"Split up!" We started crawling some more.

The ventilation shaft had a fork in it. Wow! Talk about coincidence! Me and Kotori went down one path, while Cat-chan, Tokunosuke and Takashi went down the other.

**(Okay, I'm back to writing Narrative POV)**

After crawling down the shaft for a while, Cat-chan spotted an opening. She pried it open with her claws and jumped down. Tokunosuke followed and Takashi fell out of the shaft, landing with a thump. They snuck around, going lower and lower until they reached the basement.

"Now we find the power generator!" Cat-chan whispered.

"Leave it to me-ura!" Tokunosuke took out his magnifying glass and started looking through it around. "Every powerful tower has a backside to it, and that's where the power source is! Finding it will be tough but I will—"

"Hey! Why don't we look over there!" Takashi pointed to a door. Tokunosuke dropped. "Were you even listening to me! And why there!"

"Because of that!" And he pointed to a sign above the door that said "Power Generator"

". . . . . . . . . Oh."

**Over to Yuma and Kotori!**

"Yuma! You're going to get caught if you go there!"

"Why!"

"Don't you see the security cameras!"

"Oh right! So how are we going to get a map?"

"That's your problem!"

**You know what, let's just go back to Cat-chan and the others. Yuma and Kotori aren't making much progress right now.**

"Okay! We're in!" Takashi said.

"It's pitch black in here-ura!" Tokunosuke complained.

Cat-chan looked around the room, then flicked a switch. Suddenly, the room was filled with light.

"Ack! My eyes! Give some warning nest time you do that!" Tokunosuke complained again.

"Kya! Sorry!" Cat-chan started walking around, then paused.

Tokunosuke and Takashi came over to look at what she was staring at, then paused as well.

"Oh"

"My"

"God"

In front of them was a humongous machine the size of a 2 story building. There were red, yellow, and blue lights blinking on and off the sides, and the top half of the machine was silver, while the bottom was only grey.

"Umm, I think we found the generator." Takashi said, still staring.

"Seems like it-ura!" Tokunosuke said. "Now how do we shut it down?"

There was silence. Then Cat-chan and Takashi exploded together.

"AND YOU EXPECT US TO KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

**(Okay, Yuma and Kotori have stopped arguing so back to them)**

"And what about the time when you licked the swing set!" Kotori shouted.

"You told me to!" Yuma shouted back

"No I did not!"

"Yes you did! You were all 'Yuma, lick the swing set'!"

"No! I said 'Yuma, don't lick the swing set' and then you were all 'You can't tell me what to do Kotori' and then you licked the swing set!"

**Ummm, okay, they'll make progress in a sec. And really Yuma, a swing set? You know it's a wonder that they haven't been caught yet.**

"Ugh! Fine! I think it's this way!" And then Kotori ran across a corridor. Yuma followed.

"You think what's what way?"

"The map!"

"How do you know that!"

"Women's intuition!"

"Now how do we get the map?" Yuma asked.

"We just look for one!"

They crept around, looking around hopefully for a map. Suddenly, Kotori grabbed Yuma and pulled him behind a corner.

"What are you do—" Yuma's sentence was muffled by Kotori's hand, which went over his mouth just in time as two scientists walked by.

"—you hear about Kaito?"

"Mr. Heartland's Numbers Hunter?"

"Yeah! Turns out he's exhausting his body with the use of the Photon Mode!"

"We should figure out a way so that using the mode won't break down your body."

"But Kaito refuses to admit it to Mr. Heartland so he won't get help!"

"Really! His body will break down if he continues to use it over and over!"

The scientists continued walking down the hall, but Yuma no longer listened to what they were talking about.

_Kaito's body's gonna break down? Kaito, how far are you willing to go for Haruto's sake! Please don't go too far! You need to think about yourself for a bit too!_

"It seems as Kaito cannot use the Photon Mode without some after effects on the body." Astral said. Yuma just nodded.

"Come on Kotori. Let's go." And Yuma started walking down. Kotori followed.

**Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanng!**

"What was that!" Kotori spun around and looked.

"I dunno! We'd better go check it out!" They ran down the hallway towards the screaming.

**I'm gonna go over to Kaito now**

Kaito sat on the edge of his bed in his room resting. He fell back onto his bed, sighed, and picked up a picture frame. In the frame was a picture of a younger Haruto on a swing and smiling up at a younger Kaito. He stared at it, remembering the times when Haruto would smile. Sighing, he put the frame back and looked back at the ceiling.

**Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanng!**

Kaito sat back up in a panic. "What was that!" He ran out of the room down the hall. "Orbital! Come in! What's going on!" He said into his communicator.

"Some strange black force has appeared on the 5th floor!"

_Black force? Like the black force from this morning? It's that Numbers! Numbers 96 Black Mist!_

Just then, all the power in the building went out.

* * *

**Me: And here's chapter 9! The photo is the one from 24, the one that Yuma saw before going into the Emperor's Key**

**Astral: We are not sure if Kaito does have his own bedroom. I am pretty sure that he does.**

**Me: Also, who saw episode 54! Tron versus Droite! It was awesome! Although Tron did something weird to Droite.**

**Astral: Also, did you notice how in episde 37-38, her D-Gazer reads Droite, but in episodes 53 and 54, it reads Dolowa?**

**Me: Weird. Right?**

**Astral: Also, after this story is over, would you like her to start the yugioh zexal/cardfight vanguard crossover, the other yugioh zexal story, or the Naruto fanfic.  
**

**Me: I have the most ideas for the Naruto one, although the others would be fun to write too. I can't wait until it's summer. Then I can write every day! Yay summer vacation!  
**

**Astral: Review.**

**Me: The chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: These halls are very dark

**Me: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Happy dance!**

**Astral: And why are you so happy?**

**Me: Tenth anniversary of my first fanfic! Happy dance!**

**(ShadyVox's Stronger plays (I love that song))**

**Astral: So since you are on the tenth chapter, you do a happy dance?**

**Me: Yup! Happy happy happy happy happy dance!**

**Astral: I still do not think this is necessary.**

**Me: Oh just shut up and dance.**

**Astral: We do not own Yugioh Zexal in any way other than this fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: These halls are very dark**

**(I honestly have no idea who's POV this is so I'll just write and find out)**

**What happened a little bit earlier:**

"So now how do we turn off this generator?" Takashi asked.

"How about by destroying it from the inside-ura!" Tokunosuke shouted.

"You're going to destroy this huge machine?" Takashi laughed, then stopped at the sight of Tokunosuke crawling into the machine from one of the vents. There were sound of crashing and slamming heard from the inside.

"I'll help out too!" Then Cat-chan ran and jumped onto the machine, clawing and scratching at it as hard as she could.

Takashi stared as they both started to break the machine. Finally he cracked. "Fine! I'll help out too!" Then he ran up and started hitting it with his shoes. It really was a strange sight.

After some hitting, the machine gave one final beep, then broke down. All the lights in the building went off.

"Yes! We did it!" They all started jumping up and down in joy as soon as Tokunosuke crawled out of the machine entrance.

"Yay!"

After they calmed down a bit and stopped jumping, they faced eachother. Finally, Tokunosuke spoke up.

"Now how do we find the others when it's super dark in here?"

**Okay then, switching over to how Yuma and Kotori are doing.**

Kotori and I ran down the hallway. Another scream was heard. "We'd better hurry!" Kotori said. "Yeah!" I said.

"The lights went off, so I guess Takashi and the others turned off the power." Kotori said.

"Yeah, but we still haven't found that map." I said as we kept on running.

After a while, we came to a fork in the hallways. "Uhh, so what do we do now?" I asked. I got answered with a punch to the head from Kotori.

"Isn't it obvious! I'll go down this hall and you go down that one!"

"So we're going to split up?"

"Yes!"

I ran down the left hallway while Kotori ran down the right.

"Yuma."

"Hah! What is it Astral!"

"I do not think it was a good idea splitting up."

"And why not!"

"If there are two people, there's a better chance of surviving here. When there's only one, there's less of a chance."

"That makes no sense! And besides, what's the worst thing that could happen!"

**As you guys probably know, in movies, as soon as someone says something like that, something bad happens. Here is no exception.**

I turned a corner and saw the scientists from before on the ground. They weren't moving. I'm guessing they were the ones who screamed from before. "Oi! Are you okay!" I shook the scientists. They still weren't moving. This wasn't good.

"We should get going Yuma!" Astral said.

"Yeah!" I kept running in the direction from before, turned a few more corners, and saw a corridor darker than the other ones. "Weird."

"It is not a good idea to go there."

"Which is exactly why we're going down there." I ran down the corridor. It was darker than everywhere else. Soon, I couldn't see anything except Astral.

"Umm, Astral?"

"Yes?"

"I think you were right about this not being a good idea." I turned around randomly, trying to find some light and a way out. After hitting a few walls,

"Yuma! Look out!"

I spun around just in time to see a black tentacle fly towards me.

"Ahhh!"

**Back with Kaito (is there anything to talk about?)**

**Yeah yeah you might hate me for switching right at that moment, but hey, I gotta find some way to keep you reading this story!**

**(Kaito's POV (just saying but I might fail at how Kaito sees stuff))**

I ran down the hallway, turned around a corner and saw Orbital rolling from a fork in the hall.

"Kaito-sama! It's this way!" And Orbital rolled down the other hall. I followed. What's going on! Who screamed? And why are all the lights out.

Along another hall, some kids ran up. He recognized them. "Hey! You're Yuma's friends, aren't you?"

The one with a blue mushroom hairstyle said, "Yeah! So to summarize, that means that you're Kaito!"

"What are you doing in Heartland Tower!" I demanded.

"Er, um, well, we were, lost! Yeah! Lost!" The short kid with a weird hat said. "We wandered in and have been trying to find our way out!"

"Visiting hours were over a long time ago. You do know that, don't you? That would have been the only time when you were allowed in." I looked at them suspiciously. Finally, the one who looked like a cat shouted.

"We're looking for Yuma and Kotori! We split up and then heard screaming! And now I'm worried about Yuma!"

"Kaito-sama! I can call security if you want!" Orbital said.

"Shut up!"

"C-Confirmed!"

I looked at her. She looked at me back with determination. I guess she isn't going to give up. "Fine by me. I'm just here because I heard someone scream and I'm going to find out who."

They all sighed. Am I really that intimidating? "Oh! By the way! Do you know why all the power just shut off?"

They all stiffened and turned away. The short one started whistling and stared at the ceiling. The blue mushroom head looked around and started talking about directions, and the one that was probably part cat just looked to the side and didn't say anything.

"Well okay then." They obviously knew something, but I'll find out later. "We should get going. The scream came from the 5th floor, and we're on the 3rd. We have two more flights of stairs."

We walked around in the dark. It's a good thing that I've been around this building so much. There was another scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

That sounded like… "Yuma!" We all shouted together. We started to run faster down the hall with me leading. As we ran up the stairs, a girl with green hair bumped into me hard.

We both flew back. "Oww!" The girl said, rubbing her behind, then spotted me. "Ahh! Kaito! Wait! Why are you guys with Kaito!" She asked, pointing at the other kids.

"Why you! How dare you bump into Kaito-sama!"

"Orbital! Shut up!"

"R-right!"

"To summarize, we met him and he knows where the screaming came from."

"Well hurry! That was Yuma who screamed!"

"Right, but Kotori, you're going the wrong way."

"I am?"

"Yeah, it's another floor up."

"Oh."

"Lead the way Kaito!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped at the short kid. He gulped. "Come on!" I kept running up the stairs. They followed.

"Oh yeah Kaito!" The green haired one, Kotori I think, ran up to me. "Why'd you have to steal Tetsuo's soul!"

"There was no other way to get the Numbers." I replied simply.

"But you don't have to take Tetsuo's soul to do—" I shut her off with a glare.

"You have no idea what I have to do to get the Numbers and why I do it so don't start criticizing me about it!" I turned back to the hall and ignored her.

After another flight of stairs, we ran down the hall. Everything seemed to be darker, and it was silent.

"Umm, is it just me or did everything get darker-ura?" Shorty asked.

"I'm pretty sure everything did just get darker!" The cat answered.

"This isn't normal!" I said. "We'd better get moving!" I started running faster, while the other kids struggled to keep up.

The hall that we were running down seemed to get darker and darker. Soon it was pitch black and we couldn't see anything.

"Orbital! Lights!"

"Confirmed!" And then a bright flashlight shone from his eye lighting up the hall.

"This way we can see a bit." I said.

We walked a bit further, then heard a voice.

"Hehe, well this is a surprise! A Numbers Hunter and some of Yuma's little friends!"

"Who's there!" I looked around, although it was impossible to see who said it in the dark.

A figure appeared from the darker hall. Everyone behind me gasped. I just had one question.

"Astral? Why are you black?"

* * *

**Me: Yeah, weird way to end it off but I couldn't think of anything else. It's not like Astral helps me with these things.**

**Astral: Most of the time, I just stand on the side and watch her type and think of disturbing ideas.**

**Me: You'll find what happened to Yuma in the next chapter. I think.**

**Astral: You think.**

**Me: Yeah. I think. I'll know after I'm done writing. Also, YOU'RE NOT DANCING**

**Astral: I do not think it is necessary so I will not.**

**Me: Jeez, now I have to happy dance alone.**

**Astral: So now what.**

**Me: Now I shout REVIEW at the people reading this.**

**Astral: Well what are you waiting for then?**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Some very awkward pauses

**Me: Eleventh chapter!**

**Astral: Don't you have something to say?**

**Me: Huh oh right! Um, about how the last chapter ended….**

**Astral: She did not realize what it said until after it was posted.**

**Me: Sorry if it offended you! **

**Astral: And this is why I tell you to reread your chapters.**

**Me: It's too much work jeez! But still, sorry!**

**Astral: (sighs) We do not own Yugioh Zexal.**

**Me: You know this chapter seems kinda short compared to others.  
**

**Astral: Just get on with it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Some very awkward pauses (at least for me)  
**

**(Narrative POV because I just realized that Kaito's head is kinda weird and creepy)**

Black Mist laughed. "I'm not Astral! I'm Numbers 96: Black Mist!"

Kaito stared. "So you possessed Astral and now what?

"Now I destroy the world!" Black Mist announced.

Kaito sighed. "What is it with villains and trying to take control or destroy the world! Seriously! Think of something else to do for once!"

"Um Kaito?" Kotori said nervously.

Kaito answered without turning around. "What is it."

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said slowly.

"And why not." Kaito replied, already bored of this converstion.

"I have more powers than before!" Black Mist shouted.

"Show us then."

Black Mist laughed, then snapped his fingers. There was a silent boom. Kaito looked around. The others had froze.

"This is the Numbers field! But how did you—"

"I found a generator downstairs, specifically your photon power generator. So now I have all of your powers!"

"Why you…."

"And that's not all I have!" Smirking, he brought out something from behind him with one of many tentacles. He was holding a familiar person by the neck.

"Yuma!"

**Me: Okay pause story for a sec!**

**Astral: What is it now?**

**Me: Um, just saying but the next part might be creepy to read. In fact, it was creepy to write!**

**Astral: You haven't even written it yet.**

**Me: Well I'm going to now!**

**Astral: And of course you had to do that to Yuma!**

**Me: I had to do something!**

**Astral: Just get on with it.**

A tentacle was holding Yuma in the air, cutting off his air supply. Yuma was clawing at the black tentacle, trying to get it off his neck in frustration. His face was slowly turning blue.

"Yuma!"

Yuma managed to look down, saw Kaito and gasped. "Kaito!" He shouted, trying to breathe. "What are you doing! Get away now!"

"Why you… What are you doing to Yuma!"

"He disobeyed me once before so now I'm going to make it so that he'll never be able to ever again!"

**Me: Oh my god! I don't want to write this part so much!**

**Astral: Only describe part of it then.**

**Me: All parts are too creepy!**

Kaito watched as Black Mist wrapped more tentacles around Yuma's body, covering him until he couldn't see any more of him. The darkness surrounding Yuma started pulsing and suddenly, Yuma's screams were heard from the inside. Something flew out of the blob towards Kotori. It landed at her foot.

Suddenly, Kotori started moving. "Huh! What's going on!" She looked down. It was the Emperor's Key. She picked it up, then noticed Kaito staring at Black Mist. "What's going on?"

Kaito turned around. "You! How are you moving in this field!"

"I don't know! I remember you talking back to Black Mist and then picking up this!" She held up the Emperor's Key and a card. Kaito's eyes widened.

"That's the Emperor's Key!"

"Yeah it's Yuma's! How'd it end up here!" Then she noticed Yuma's screams. "Yuma! Are you okay?"

"What do you think he's screaming in pain!" I yelled. She looked at me. "Look that key's probably letting you move in this zone, and if the others touch it then they'll be able to move to. Just let me take care of this!"

Kotori nodded, then ran to her friends to unfreeze them. She turned back for a sec. "I think he wants you to use this!" She threw the card to Kaito. He caught it and looked.

"This…. This is Numbers 39! Kibou Ou Hope!"

"Use it to help Yuma!"

"Yeah!" Kaito turned back to Black Mist, who was chuckling at the scene.

"I think Yuma's all ready to go!" He said evilly. The tentacles around Yuma unwrapped, and Yuma fell down from where he was being suspended.

**(Actually, I feel like switching over to Kaito now)**

As Yuma fell down, I could immediately tell that something was off.

"Yuma!" Kotori started running over.

"Don't go!" She stopped.

"Why not?"

"There's something off."

"Huh?"

Yuma started getting up. My guesses were confirmed when I saw a purple 96 shine on his left shoulder. Also, his eyes were dark and unseeing.

"Now I have everything I need to destroy the world!" Black Mist started laughing again.

"It's true you could do that." I said, looking down.

He stopped laughing. "Huh! What was that!"

"It's true you could do that." I looked up. "But you'd have to get past me first!" I shouted.

"And what's that supposed to mean!" Black Mist snarled.

"It means we're going to settle this with a duel!"

"Fine! If I win I destroy the world!"

"And if I win then you disappear and never cause trouble again!"

He raised an eyebrow (at least I think he did. It's hard to tell) and answered. "High stakes! But then I'm not going to lose!"

"That's my line!"

"Kaito-sama!"

I turned around. "What is it Orbital!"

"You can only use your Photon Mode for 15 minutes!"

"What! He drained that much power from the generator!"

"If your Photon Mode's power runs out, then you automatically lose Kaito-sama!"

I turned back to Black Mist. "Well then, I'll just end this duel quickly! Duel Mode, Photon Change!"

My body glowed as my black jacket turned white and my D-Gazer tattoo appeared. I threw my duel disk in the air and it transformed. Yuma also threw his duel disk and D-Gazer in the air as it transformed.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Me: If anyone's wondering, there will be no Photonshipping if anyone's wondering cause I do NOT do yaoi. It's too disturbing.**

**Astral: Just get on with it.**

**Me: I am never rereading this ever again!**

**Astral: You find it too creepy?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Way way way way way way way way waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too creepy!**

**Astral: Just get on with it.**

**Me: That's like the second time you said that! Would you rather me do this with someone else?**

**Astral: Like who?**

**Me: I dunno, maybe I'll be able to get Yuma to go into the key to co-write this with…**

**Astral: You'd rather co-write this with Yuma?**

**Me: He is more fun than you. I might also do this with Black Mist….**

**Astral: Black Mist!**

**Me: Then again, maybe not. I talked with him that one time in Home Arts class when you weren't there.**

**Astral: You did what!**

**Me: He was boring. Kept talking about destroying the earth and how stupid humans are. I got bored of him in 30 seconds.**

**Astral: He's very dangerous!**

**Me: He's only a spirit in this world like you so it's not like he can harm me anyway.**

**Astral: . . . . **

**Me: Oi! You alright?**

**Astral: . . . **

**Me: Uh, I think I disturbed Astral. So then, review the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Oh my god more dueling

**Me: Ahehe sorry about the delay.**

**Astral: Apparentely she did not feel like it.**

**Me: No! I just couldn't get an idea since this chapter's all duelling. It's not the easiest thing to write for me.**

**Astral: So what makes you think you can do it now.**

**Me: Simple! Magic!**

**Astral: Magic technically does not exist in this world.**

**Me: Well then how would you explain how I'm talking to a floating, naked blue spirit/ghost/astral thingy.**

**Astral: You called me a thingy again.**

**Me: I thought we were over this already!**

**Astral: I am not a thingy.**

**Me: Okay okay! Jeez!**

**Astral: We do not own Yugioh Zexal**

**Me: Does it look like we do?**

**Astral: Somebody could say yes.**

**Me: Well then they'd be wrong so HA!**

**Astral: Just get on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Oh My God More Dueling**

**(Ummm, I'm gonna do this from 3****rd**** person. Just saying but I'm not the best at that point of view)**

"DUEL!"

"I'll go first!" Black Mist said. "Draw!" Yuma drew a card. "I'll play a monster in face down defense, set one card and end my turn!"

"It's my turn! I draw! I summon Photon Thrasher in attack mode!"

The glowing warrior appeared and ran onto the battlefield. "Photon Thrasher! Attack the facedown monster!"

The warrior flew towards the facedown monster and slashed it with his sword. The card flipped up and an archer appeared and shot a flaming arrow at Kaito, then got destroyed by Photon Thrasher.

**Kaito: 3500**

**Black Mist: 4000**

"When Achacha Archer is flipped up, you take 500 points of damage!" Black Mist said, smirking.

"Tch! I'll play a card facedown and end my turn!" He threw a card on his duel disk as it appeared on his field.

"My turn! I draw! " Black Mist looked at the card Yuma had just drawn, then smiled. "By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon Acorno!" A small acorn with eyes appeared onto the field.

"Next, since the card that I sent to the graveyard is Pinecono, I can summon it to the field!" A little boy with a large pinecone on his head rose up from a hole in the ground.

"Now I normal summon Darklon!" A shaggy creature appeared next to the others.

"Because of Darklon's effect, all monsters on my field's level goes up by one!" The level counter appeared above the head of the monsters and increased from one to two.

"Wait! Don't tell me," Kotori trailed off.

"That's right! I overlay my level two Acorno, my level two Pinecono, and my level two Darklon! I build the overlay network with these three monsters! Exceed summon!"

A black blob appeared through the ground with three lights zooming around it. "Appear! Numbers 96! The messenger from Pitch-Black Darkness!" The number 96 flashed as two claws stuck out of the blob, followed by two feet. The head came out last as the middle grew fangs. "Black Mist!"

"Hmph! The same strategy won't work twice!" Kaito stood his ground.

"We'll just see about that! I equip Black Mist with the spell Exceed Protect! Black Mist attacks Photon Thrasher! Shadow Gain!"

The black warrior sent out black tentacles that grabbed Photon Thrasher. Black Mist's attack points went up to 1150 as Photon Thrasher's dropped to 1050.

"Ha! I play my trap! Lumenize! Now I can negate the attack and gain the attack points of your monster!"

"You really think that will work! Exceed Protect protects Black Mist from being effected by any card effects if I don't want it to happen!"

"What!" Kaito watched as the red beam shot out from Black Mist and destroyed his trap.

"Now Black Mist continues with his attack!" Black Mist shot out more tentacles that destroyed Photon Thrasher.

**Kaito: 3400**

**Black Mist: 4000**

"It's my turn now! I draw!" Kaito drew his card. "First I'll set two cards, then summon Photon Pirate! By removing from play Photon Thrasher from my graveyard, he gains 1000 attack points!"

The mechanical glowing pirate's attack points increased to 2000.

"I equip him with Photon Spear! Now he counts as two tributes!"

"So Kaito's going to…." Kotori stared.

"I sacrifice my Photon Pirate to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" A blue and white sword appeared and Kaito threw it into the air.

Particles of galaxies seemed to gather in the storm above their heads as a dragon roared in the clouds. The photon energy in his wings spread out and sent gusts of wind everywhere.

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Attack Black Mist! Photon Stream of Destruction!" The dragon charged up for the attack.

"It seems you still don't understand my power!" Black Mist smiled evilly. "By removing an overlay unit, Black Mist absorbs half of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's attack points!"

"I play my spell Forced Release! It makes you use up all of your overlay units!"

"Exceed Protect's effect activates! Your spell is negated!"

"What!" Kaito watched as his spell was destroyed and his dragon's attack points were stolen.

"Black Mist now has 2650 attack points!" Kotori shouted, worried.

"And that's not it! By paying half my life points, Black Mist's attack points double!" The monster doubled in size as it's attack points went up to 5300.

**Kaito: 3400**

**Black Mist: 2000**

"Black Mist! Attack Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Black Mist called out as his monster self attacked.

"I use my trap Battle Simulation! It halves both our monster's attack points and stops them from being destroyed in battle!"

Both monsters shrunk down as Black Mist struck Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. The smoke cleared and Kaito stood up, panting hard.

**Kaito: 500**

**Black Mist: 2000**

"How'd I take another 1000 points! I should have only taken 1900 points of damage!"

"I activated Blustering Winds!" Black Mist pointed to a spell on his field. The attack points showed 3650 instead of 2650.

"Now that your turn's over, Black Mist's attack points go back up to 6300!"

"Black Mist has 6300 attack points and can't be destroyed by spells and traps!" Kotori stared.

"Tch!" Kaito narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**Me: Ugh you wouldn't believe how hard it was to write this since for some reason my computer kept on crashing.**

**Astral: She finished writing it twice and then it crashed and lost all her data**

**Me: IT SUCKED!**

**Astral: The part about the messenger from darkness came from the original sub of episode 20**

**Me: Watch it if you dare!**

**Astral: It's not that scary.**

**Me: WELL MY COMPUTER CRASHING WAS! JEEEEZ!**

**Astral: (sighs) There wasn't much she could do for this chapter other than this duel.**

**Me: Ah don't worry about it. It gets waaaaaaaaaaaaay more exciting!**

**Astral: Are you going to tell them what comes next?**

**Me: Ha! No! Let's just say it involves Chaos Numbers 39 and more and more awesomeness!**

**Astral: We own the original card Exceed Protect.**

**Me: Review! And sorry for the wait again!**


	13. Chapter 12B: Dueling, Space, and Cards

**Me: Ahhh! I don't want to write this!**

**Astral: She is slightly triskaidekaphobic.**

**Me: That's the fear of the number 13! Ahh! Unlucky number!**

**Astral: Calm down it's just a chapter.**

**Me: It's not just any chapter! It's chapter number 13! Ack!**

**Astral: How am I supposed to do this. **

**Me: It's chapter number 13!**

**Astral: (sighs) We do not own Yugioh Zexal. How about you just call this chapter 12B**

**Me: Sure why not! This is chapter 12B! Also sorry if I am not good at writing climaxes. I always sucked.**

**Astral: She is sorry if she had to, how did she phrase is, **_**screw some rules **_**to make this duel work.**

**Me: It's awesome! Don't worry about it! Also, I use Kibou Ou Hope instead of Utopia.**

**Astral: According to her, this is supposed to be the, most awesome chapter.**

**Me: It is the most awesome chapter! I can't believe I got this far! So to celebrate, at the end we're going to have karaoke!**

* * *

**Chapter 12B: Dueling, Space, and Fanmade Cards**

**(I guess I'll do the rest in Narrative POV)**

"It's my turn! I draw!" Kaito looked at the card he just drew and scowled. This wouldn't do him anygood. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

**Kaito: 500**

**Black Mist: 2000**

"That's all! Well you're finished this turn anyway! I draw! Go Black Mist! Attack Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and end this duel!"

Black Mist flew towards the dragon, ready to finish it.

"I play my trap Skull Dice!" Kaito called out and a little demon appeared with a red dice. "Whatever number I roll is how much your monster's attack is decreased by!"

The little demon tossed the dice and everyone stared as it rolled over and over.

"Com on!" Kotori thought.

"Give me something good!" Kaito thought.

"Fail!" Black Mist thought.

Yuma's mind was blank.

Finally it stopped on 3.

"You're monster's attack points go down to 2100!" Kaito shouted.

"But that's still enough to take you down!"

"That's why I have this! Half Unbreak!" A second trap flipped up next to the first. "It halves the damage towards me and prevents Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from being destroyed in battle!"

Bubbles flew out from the trap card and encased the large dragon in them. Black Mist's attack bounced off and the recoil flew towards Kaito.

**Kaito: 200**

**Black Mist: 2000**

"This isn't good." Kaito thought as he stood up from the attack. "At this rate, I'm going to lose!"

"You're finished next turn anyway! I'll play the spell Hand Destruction! Now both of us send the cards in our hands to the graveyard and redraw the same number as before!"

Kaito and Yuma put the cards in their hands in the graveyard and redrew. Kaito looked down at the two new cards that he had just drawn and frowned. Still nothing that would help him out of this situation.

Kotori stared. She couldn't believe that the guy who had stolen Tetsuo's soul was now fighting to help Yuma. She looked down at Yuma's key in her hands and wished that Kaito could win. Then the key began shining.

"W-What's going on!" Kotori held out the key, which was shining brighter and brighter. Kaito turned around to look, his eyes widening. The Emperor's Key shot out a beam of white light that covered Kaito. Kotori and Black Mist both covered their eyes as the light around Kaito began to shine brighter and brighter. Kaito shut his eyes too from the light.

When he opened them again, he was in a strange space, with nothing but white as far as the eye could see. He looked around, then stared.

"Astral? What are you doing here!"

**If this was an episode on tv, there would be a commercial break right now! It would have been AWESOME! I'm gonna create my own break.**

**Yugioh Zexal will be right back after this break!**

Buy the new Yugioh Zexal Booster Pack! Galactic Overlord! There are even more amazing monsters for you to handle! Like Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and some others that I don't care about! Damnit I wan't Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon so much!

**And now, back to Yugioh Zexal!**

"Astral! What are you doing here?" Kaito asked, then looked around again. "Then again, where are we anyway!"

"This is a special space in the Emperor's Key."

"The Emperor's Key," Kaito thought, "Oh! You mean Yuma's pendant!"

"That's right. This is a special location."

"And why is that?"

"Because this is Astral Space, the borderline from here to the Astral World."

"So how'd I end up here!"

"Most likely, the Emperor's Key sensed you in danger and decided to help, so it sent you here with me."

"So if you're here, who am I duelling?"

"Oh, Black Mist just possessed my body, while my consciousness resides here."

"Why am I here now then!"

"You were having trouble in the duel, were you not?"

"I could have taken care of it myself!"

"And what would have happened when you lost. What would have happened to Haruto."

Kaito stopped and looked down.

"Kaito. This isn't a battle you can win by yourself."

"So you're saying I can't win!"

"No. I'm saying that you'll need more than your regular strength to win."

"And how am I supposed to do that!"

Astral looked to the side. "Yuma's coming."

"Huh?" Kaito looked to where Astral was looking at. A familiar boy was running towards them in the distance. He got closer and closer.

"Huff, huff, oh my god you wouldn't believe how hard it was to get here! Huff, and wait! Why are you here Kaito?" Yuma asked, pointing at Kaito.

"Don't ask me. I was duelling Black Mist when suddenly there was a light and I'm here." Kaito looked away.

"Well, sorry you're having a hard time." Yuma said.

"Shut up! I could've won!"

"Sure you could've!" Yuma said sarcastically, sticking his tongue out. Kaito got angrier.

"Look can I just get out of here to finish the duel or not!" He asked Astral.

"There are a few things you should know before you go." Astral said.

"Like what!"

"For starters, Yuma!" He turned to Yuma. "Stop being a child. This is serious."

"Okay okay!" Yuma crossed his arms and pouted.

"Second, as I said before, you cannot win this duel with your own powers."

"Then how do win!"

"By combining our powers."

Kaito paused. "Combining our powers?"

"Yes. That is the only way you can win."

"Hmph! I don't need your powers."

"Kaito!" Yuma yelled at him, grabbing his collar. "Will you for one second stop thinking about yourself! If Black Mist wins, he's going to destroy the world!"

"I know that!"

"Then help us stop him already!"

". . . . Fine. This one time. And you can never speak of it again." Kaito agreed.

"That's good." Astral nodded

"Yes!" Yuma released Kaito and started jumping around happily. "We're going to save the world!"

"Is he always like this?" Kaito asked Astral. Astral looked at Yuma jumping around for a while before answering.

"Yes. Yes he is."

"How do you deal with him?"

Yuma stopped jumping. "I'm not that hard to deal with!"

"That's not the point here." Astral. "Black Mist is catching up to us."

"Huh?" Yuma looked confused, then looked around. Very far away, some black mist was slowly floating over. "Oh. Then get to the point already Astral!"

"So we will need to combine our powers."

"And how do we do that!"

Yuma put out his hand. Astral put his on top. "Come on!" Yuma smiled. Kaito hesitated, then put his hand on top.

Three lights flew up from where their hands connected. Kaito stared as the blue light combined with the red and the yellow lights to form a large ball of light above them. It flew down and Kaito noticed a card inside the light.

They broke apart as Kaito took the card out of the glowing orb. He looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Chaos Numbers 39! I can use this!" He stared at Astral.

"That's not it." Astral said.

Kaito looked down at the card, then noticed that something was behind it. He took out the card from behind it and stared. The card glowed and a picture began to form on it. Kaito stared at the monster in the picture, then looked up at Astral.

"This is…"

"Yeah. You know what to do."

Kaito looked at it some more, then smiled. "Yeah."

"Kattobingu daze! Kaito!" Yuma smiled.

The space got brighter and brighter. Kaito closed his eyes as Astral and Yuma disappeared in the light. When he opened them again, he was in the hallway, the place where he was duelling Black Mist.

"What was that just now?" Kaito said and looked around. It was the same as before, Black Mist and Yuma standing at the end and Kotori behind him. Although it seemed to have gotten darker in the hall.

Kaito looked down at his deck holder and took out the cards inside. The cards that he just got were there. He stared.

"Oi! You going to stand there and surrender or are you going to entertain me a bit by fighting back?" Black Mist taunted from the other side of the hall. "I don't know what just happened but you still can't win!"

Kaito looked at the new card one more time before answering. "I wonder about that? It's my turn! I draw!"

Kaito looked down at his card and gasped. He closed his eyes. "Thank you."

"I play the spell card Feelings Towards the Future!" He yelled and held out the card. "This lets me summon three monsters with different levels from my graveyard! But in exchange, all of their attack points become zero and their effects are negated. Plus if I don't use then to exceed summon by the end of this turn, I take 4000 points of damage!"

"What's the use of a card like that then!"

"You'll see! I resurrect Photon Thrasher, Photon Kaiser and Shine Knight all in defense mode!"

Three glowing knights rose from the ground onto the field, each different in their own way.

"I play the spell Star Changer! This lets me change Shine Knight's level from 3 to 4!" There was a beep as Shine Knight's level went up one.

"Now I overlay my level 4 Shine Knight and my level 4 Photon Thrasher! I build the Overlay Network with these two Numbers! Exceed Summon!"

A familiar mechanical gold and white object rose from the ground. "Appear!" Arms extended and legs folded out. A head followed and the monster let out a battle cry as a golden 39 flashed. "Numbers 39! Kibou Ou Hope!"

"It's Hope!" Kotori smiled and yelled.

"Hope! Even if you have a numbers, It's not going to help!" Black Mist yelled angrily.

"We'll see! When I have 1000 or less life points, I can unlock Hope's true form!" Hope went back into his sealed form as a vortex appeared underneath him. "Chaos Exceed Change!"

Hope sank into the vortex and a black and gold version of him rose up. "Appear! The messenger that changes chaos to light!" The new Numbers extended arms and legs, along with swords and a head. A red 39 flashed as Kaito called out, "Chaos Numbers 39! Kibou Ou Hope Ray!"

Black Mist stared. "Chaos Numbers! Hope's true form? IT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH TO BEAT ME!" He yelled, more enraged than ever.

"I'm not done yet! From my hand, I play the spell, Monster Reborn! I'll revive another Photon Kaiser from my graveyard!" Another glowing knight rose from the ground.

"I overlay my two level 8 Photon Kaisers and my level 8 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kaito yelled, his body starting to glow red. "I build the Overlay Network with these three monsters! Exceed summon!"

Kaito held up his hand, and particles of space gathered into a sword. "Feelings towards the future! Now become the striking light and show yourself!" He threw the sword into a rift in the sky. The sky rippled as something began to form. "Descend! My soul! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

A dragon that looked like Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon came out of the sky. It glowed red as it roared and spread out its vibrant red wings.

"I activate Neo-Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon's effect! Photon Howling!" Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon sent a blast of red energy towards Black Mist's Numbers. "When Neo-Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is sucseffully summoned, it negates the effect of all other cards on the field!"

"Exceed Protect protects Black Mist from being affected by your Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! So his attack points won't go down!"

"That's still not it! When I have 500 or less life points, I can do this! I overlay Chaos Numbers 39 Hoper Ray and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Special Exceed Summon!"

Hope Ray and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon flew up into the clouds and the sky rippled as it absorbed the energy.

"Special Exceed Summon? No way!"

"When two souls from different worlds combine! A new power will be formed from the bonds we possess!" A monster started to descend from the clouds.

This new monster looked like Hope Ray, but where Hope Ray was black, this monster had glowing photon plates. He had the same wings as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, but had Hope's sword tips on the end. It glowed red and blue as it roared and two overlay units zoomed around it.

"Chaos Galaxy-Eyes Photon Hope Ray!"

* * *

**Me: OH MY GOD FINALLY YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY TIMES I'VE BEEN DREAMING OF THAT MOMENT WHERE KAITO SUMMONS THAT!**

**Astral: Even if it is just a fanmade card,**

**Me: IT'S STILL AMAZING! I FINALLY GET TO WRITE IT! I AM GOING TO PARTY SO HARD!**

**Astral: You had to include the hand thing?**

**Me: What! It's everywhere! Look at the first episode of the original Yugioh if you don't believe me!**

**Astral: But here we do not have markers or smiley faces**

**Me: Oh just deal with it! I HAVE BEEN FANGIRL DREAMING ABOUT THAT FOREVER! THEY SHOULD ADD THAT IN THE ACTUAL SHOW THAT IS WAY TO AWESOME!**

**Astral: So now you are going to have karaoke?**

**Me: That's right!**

_**Dareka ga mizu wo kureta  
Sore wa kantan ni niji wo egaita  
Risou doori no boku ni naru no wa  
Muzukashī ne**_

_**Kurushimi mo nashi ni**_  
_**Shouri wa tsukamenai keredo**_  
_**Saiteitai**_

_**Kakko warui yume ga aru**_  
_**Kanaeru tame nara**_  
_**Warawaretemo kamawanai**_  
_**Genkai wa jibun ga kimeta amae dakara koso**_  
_**Asu e nori koete miseru**_  
_**Ā aoi sora megakete**_  
_**Saki hokoru yo**_  
_**Setsubou no Furījia**_

_**Kazoekirenai hanabira wo**_  
_**Gisei ni shite kita**_  
_**sono zujou ni boku ga iru**_  
_**Ā kyou mo mayoi nagara**_  
_**Akogareru yo**_  
_**Setsubou no Furījia**_

**Me: If you don't recognize the song then you are not a real Yugioh Zexal fan! Celebrating!**

**Astral: If you watched episode 56, then you know where the card Feelings Towards the Future came from.**

**Me: This chapter is a tribute to episode 56!**

**Astral: Don't you think that we havve said enough?**

**Me: Not yet! Review!**

**Astral: Now we're done. Review the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Endings Are Hard

**Me: Welcome to the fourteenth chapter!**

**Astral: This is the final chapter.**

**Me: Can you believe it! I finished a fanfic! My first fanfic is ending! It's so sad!**

**Astral: I'm just surprised you got this far without quitting.**

**Me: Oh come on! I wouldn't have quitted! But still, I'm also surprised I made it this far!**

**Astral: We shall put credits at the end of the chapter.**

**Me: For every time you reviewed, I'll give you an internet cookie!**

**Astral: That just means that she will say she gave you an invisible cookie when there isn't one.**

**Me: There's one in spirit!**

**Astral: We do not own Yugioh Zexal.**

**Me: Oh! Wait! Here's Chaos Galaxy-Eyes Photon Hope Ray's stats:**

**Attack: 4500**

**Defense: 3000**

**Special Exceed Monster. Can only be summoned by overlaying Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Chaos Numbers 39: Kibou Ou Hope Ray.**

**Me: The rest will be revealed in the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Endings are hard (especially for me)**

**(Guess it's still Narrative POV)**

"Chaos Galaxy-Eyes Photon Hope Ray!" Kaito yelled as the monster roared.

"Chaos Galaxy-Eyes Photon Hope Ray? You fused them together?" Black Mist stared at the monster, not believing what he was seeing.

"That's right! This is the power of two worlds combined! Chaos Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's first effect activates! All of the overlay units from Hope Ray and Neo Galaxy-Eyes are transferred to Chaos Galaxy-Eyes!"

The lights orbiting around Chaos Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon multiplied from two to eight.

"Now I activate Chaos Galaxy-Eyes Photon Hope Ray's second ability! For every overlay unit attached to it, it gains 500 attack points!"

Chaos Galaxy-Eyes Photon Hope Ray's attack points rose to 8500.

"I'm not losing! I equip my Numbers with the equip spell Mage Power! Now Black Mist gains 500 attack points for every spell and trap I control!"

Numbers 96's attack points went up to 8300. "Black Mist is a Numbers, and it can only be destroyed by another Numbers!"

"I activate Chaos Galaxy-Eyes Photon Hope Ray's third ability! For every overlay unit I remove, Chaos Galaxy-Eyes gains 1000 attack points! It loses 500 for everyone removed anyway. But you lose 1000 attack points for every unit I use! Plus it can attack an extra time for every unit used!"

"What?"

**(Seriously! I bet Black Mist would swear rapidly but since I'm writing this, he's just gonna say what)**

"I remove all eight overlay units!"

Chaos Galaxy-Eyes Photon Hope Ray's attack points went all the way up to 12500 , while Black Mist's dropped to 300.

"Chaos Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's fourth ability makes it so that it counts as a Numbers! So even if you survive this attack, you still have eight more to deal with!"

"N-No way! For a mere human to have this kind of power!" Black Mist yelled in disbelief.

"This is the power of my bonds!" Kaito yelled back. Even if he wouldn't admit it, they were always helping him.

"Chaos Galaxy-Eyes Photon Hope Ray! Finish this with Ultimate Photon Hope Slash!"

Chaos Galaxy-Eyes Photon Hope Ray roared as it charged up with its sword. It glowed in red and blue as it jumped up and slashed the Numbers. There was an explosion that shook the entire building as it blasted Kaito, Kotori, Yuma and Black Mist back.

**Kaito: 200**

**Black Mist: 0 **

Black Mist was the first to recover. After 5 minutes, he managed to get up.

"No way! For me to be defeated by him!" He looked around. "No! I'm not letting myself be defeated again!"

Astral materialized next to the Numbers.

"Black Mist. It's time to go back."

"Astral! You're not going to get in my way again!"

"I'm not going to let you harm my friends again!"

"And what are you going to do about it!"

Yuma sat up and groaned. He looked around and spotted his key, which had been blasted over to a corner near him. Yuma crawled over to pick it up and smiled.

"Yuma! Over here!" Astral yelled. Yuma realized what was going on and ran over.

"Black Mist! I'm sealing you deep in the key where you will never be able to escape from again!" Astral yelled and pointed to the Emperor's Key.

Yuma held out the key and it started glowing. Black Mist screamed as he was absorbed back into it. All the darkness swirling around the corridor also got sucked back in.

There was silence after Black Mist had been sealed, until Yuma let out a huge breath he had been holding. "Yes! We did it!" He smiled.

Kaito got up from the ground he was just laying on.

"Hey Kaito! That was awesome how you summoned Chaos Galaxy-Eyes Photon Hope Ray! Thanks for helping out and—"

"I don't need your thanks! Here! Take it!" Then Kaito tossed the cards to Yuma. Yuma jumped up and caught them. Hope, Hope Ray and Chaos Galaxy-Eyes Photon Hope Ray.

"Seriously!" Yuma shouted after Kaito, who had already started to walk away.

"I don't need it! Come on Orbital!" Kaito turned back and started walking again.

"C-Confirmed!" Orbital beeped and ran after Kaito.

Yuma stared at Kaito as he walked away. Then he stopped again.

"I'll give this back." He held up a soul, which flew away out of the building.

"That's Tetsuo's soul!"

"There's no need for me to keep something like that anyway." Kaito walked away, this time permanently.

Kotori walked up to Yuma, who was still looking after Kaito. "Yuma!"

"I'm not going to lose."

"Huh?" Kotori didn't understand what Yuma was saying.

"I'm not going to lose to Kaito. Just you wait Kaito!" Yuma yelled the last sentence down the hall to Kaito. "I'm going to beat you!"

Kotori smiled. There was another silent boom. Takashi, Cat, and Tokunosuke suddenly ran towards them.

"What happened!" Takashi asked.

Kotori and Yuma looked at each other. "Not much!" They replied together.

"Oh yeah! We need to go check on Tetsuo!" Yuma said. "He should be better now!"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE!" A man's voice shouted from behind them.

They all stiffened, then slowly turned around to the speaker. A security guard with a very angry espression was staring at them.

"Run on three?" Yuma asked. They all nodded. "One, two, THREE!"

"AHHHHHHH!" They all ran down the hall and to the exit, away from the guard as fast as they could.

**Some running, escaping, and hospital checking into later….**

"Tetsuo!" All of them burst through the hospital door and fell on top of each other.

"Are you okay!" They all asked, trying to get off of every else.

Tetsuo was sitting up in his bed and looking at them, trying to hold in his laughter. It didn't work. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WOW YOU GUYS REALLY KNOW HOW TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE!"

Kotori sighed as she wiggled off of Tokunosuke's back. "Thank god you're okay!"

"Yeah. I just woke up a while ago. What happened? The last thing I remember is going to sleep yesterday and finding a card when I woke up."

All of his friends looked away.

"What happened?"

"Well, Tetsuo…." Yuma started to say. "You, um, kinda got possessed by Black Mist."

Tetsuo stared at them. "You're serious?"

"NO! No that was a joke!" Tokunosuke suddenly shouted. "You just tripped and hit your head!"

"That's right!" Cat joined in. "You tripped over two cats! Then the cats got mad and started scratching you!"

"And then you hit your head on the top of the stairs and fell all the way down!" Takashi said.

"And two passing by clowns saw you and squirted cheese all over you!" Kotori said randomly.

"So the cats got mad and tore the two clowns apart!" Cat said quickly.

"But then your mom saw the cats and threw them out the window!" Tokunosuke said.

"So the clowns came back to life as zombie clowns!" Takashi said.

"Um, you guys?" Yuma tried to say but was drowned out by the yelling.

"So the zombies ran down the street!"

"All of the people ran away from them and called the police!"

"The duel festival was cancelled because of it!"

"The police came and shot all of the zombies!"

"But the zombies ate the police and turned them into more zombies!"

"Uh, what does that have to do with me—" Tetsuo tried to ask.

"It was a huge zombie parade!"

"So all of the gardeners started planting Peashooters!"

"It was just like Plants Versus Zombies!"

"All of the zombies heads fell off!"

"It took forever to clean them all up!"

"We had to all help out!"

"OKAY!" Tetsuo yelled and they all stopped talking. "I lost you a long time ago! So what really happened!"

"You hit your head this morning and now you're in the hospital."

"Oh. Okay. That's better." Tetsuo lay back onto the bed.

"So when can you get out of this hospital?" Kotori asked.

"The doctors are coming by in a few minutes to do one last check to see if I'm well enough."

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Yuma sighed in relief and smiled.

"So Yuma, after I'm out, do you want to duel?" Tetsuo asked.

"Of course! I'm gonna Kattobingu Daze!"

Kotori then remembered something and grabbed Yuma. "Yuma! I need to talk to you for a minute!" She pulled him out of the room and to a corner where they wouldn't be overheard.

"What is it Kotori?"

She took a breath. "What happened to that card that Kaito used? And how'd he get your Chaos Numbers!"

"It's kinda long and confusing and honestly, I don't even get it myself! But it has to do with the Emperor's Key." Yuma held it out.

"I guess it has more power than we know." Kotori said.

"Yeah." They stood there for a while.

"Um, we should be going back now." Yuma and Kotori said at the same time, then blushed. They both walked out and back to Tetsuo's hospital room.

**Meanwhile, Somewhere Else (You know I almost added a Skyshipping moment there. Maybe I should. Nah!)**

Kaito walked to Haruto's bed, where Haruto was still sleeping. It was 2 in the morning and that duel had drained a lot of his strength, but he had to check on Haruto.

He looked at Haruto, who was sleeping soundly. Smiling, he started to walk away, but then he heard Haruto's voice.

"Nii-san?"

"Haruto?" Kaito turned around and saw Haruto looking at him sleepily. "Haruto! You should be asleep."

"Please don't leave." Haruto asked. Kaito looked at Haruto, then smiled slightly.

"Okay. For tonight." Kaito went over to the bed and sat down beside it. He lay his head on the pillow with Haruto and held Haruto's small hand. He closed his eyes and whispered something before drifting into sleep.

"Zutto, issho ni, Haruto."

* * *

**Me: OH MY GOD I DID IT!**

**Astral: You actually finished a fanfic.**

**Me: I KNOW ISN'T IT AWESOME!**

**Astral: So what are you going to do now?**

**Me: Well, first, here are all the people that I have to thank! You get a cookie every time you reviewed the story! Before that, **

**Thanks to people who Story Alerted my story:**

Arina Syanore

Hikari Hellion

HikaruSky6

K.I.T.T. RIDER

Light-Sakura

Yin-Yang Yo-Yo

**Thanks to people who Favourited my story:**

A Bell Rose

Aika the Cupid

Animecartoonlover36

Arina Syanore

Hikari Hellion

K.I.T.T. RIDER

Lightningblade49

Misato-tsumemasa

Steph2

**Thanks to people who Review my story (now I'll give you guys the cookies) in order of who review it the most:**

Yin-Yang Yo-Yo gets thirteen cookies! Wooooooh! You are the cookie king! Lucky!

Light-Sakura gets eight cookies!

Animecartoonlover36 gets seven cookies!

K.I.T.T RIDER gets seven cookies!

Hikari Hellion gets three cookies!

Arina Syanore gets two cookies!

Lightningblade49 gets two cookies!

Aika the Cupid gets one cookie!

Ren 000 gets one cookie!

A Bell Rose gets one cookie!

**And now some special people to thank! Here they are!**

**Yin-Yang Yo-Yo: ** Thanks! You're my first reviewer ever! And one of my favourite authors! And totally one of my friends on the site! Thank you!

**Animecartoonlover36 and Arina Syanore: **Your reviews would always brighten up my day! Thanks!

**K.I.T.T. RIDER: **Another one of my friends! Thank you for disturbing Astral with the meaning of yaoi! I will always remember our yelling contest! Yeah we had a yelling contest. It was fun! Thanks again!

**FluffyHamster: **This is my little sister. I have no idea why I'm even putting her here! She doesn't read this at all. Plus she writes for Shugo Chara. And she's eight. Almost nine. And screams a lot. Say hi to her if you want. I suggest not. She's probably gonna strangle me from happiness because she got a review or something.

**Astral: **Yeah I have nothing to say for you Astral. But thanks for annoying me about finishing this!

**Astral: Are you done now?**

**Me: I think so! **

**Astral: What are you going to write next?**

**Me: Probably some random Zexal oneshots for a while before I get another awesome idea.**

**Astral: What about that other idea.**

**Me: That one's too sad! It'll send me into depression!**

**Astral: No it won't.**

**Me: Okay I know but it's still sad!**

**Astral: So unless you get an idea that is not too sad, you will keep writing oneshots.**

**Me: Yeah. So, um, let's see, review!**

**Astral: Review about whether or not she should do the sad fanfic or just do some oneshots. Or you could give her an idea so she doesn't freak out. **

**Me: YAY! WE MADE IT!**

**Astral: Why can't you just do the fanfic. The idea is a waste if you do not write about it.**

**Me: When I'm ready.**

**Astral: So when will you be ready.**

**Me: I dunno. Review! Party! Wooooooh!**

**Astral: Please don't tell me you are going to…**

_**Gattsupōzu de shouri wo dakishimeru toki made  
kasoku sasete tsugi e ikou ka, takanaru bīto**_

_**Rissun bōizu ando gāruzu itaikena shounen shoujo no himitsu**_  
_**honto wa shoudouteki, katsu wairudo nanda shiranai desho?**_

_**Te ni oenai sore de ii janai**_  
_**yanchashite manabu riaru**_  
_**yosokufukanou wo tsuranuite kizen to kādo wo kiru no sa**_  
_**itsudatte sou mayou toki ha ichidome wo tojiru yo**_  
_**sutoppu kakeru soko ga kyoukaisen**_

_**Gattsupōzu de shouri wo dakishimeru toki made**_  
_**tomaranai yo koukai nante shitakunai kara**_  
_**Kizutsuitemo ima ha chūcho nante dekinainda**_  
_**akiramenai asu wa kyou yori kagayaku kara**_  
_**Shinkensa tatakai wo kiwamete yukudake**_  
_**tsune ni jiyū ni omoshiroku naru yo mainichi ga faito**_

**Me: OH YEAH GO ME!**

**Astral: Review the chapter and if you have any ideas for stories, tell her.**

**Me: Just don't make me write any yaoi. I will never write yaoi.**

**Astral: You never know.**

**Me: I DO KNOW! Just review.**

**Astral: You are not going to celebrate any more?**

**Me: Oh right! We finished! Yay! Review! **

**Astral: That's better. Review.**

**Me: Thumbs up if you know Plants VS Zombies! I looooooooooooove that game!**


End file.
